I think I think too much
by kaorufunk
Summary: after the death of there parents , a friend of the family stole all their wealth and left them alone with nothing thus life becomes so cruel to them. Hikaru breaks down and everything to him means nothing anymore. Kaoru gets sick and needs to be cared of. at some point they being kicked out to the street just to face more cruelty of life. WARNING: BOYXBOY , REVENGE
1. Chapter 1

**Yay a new story ~ I have an awesome line of events for this story ! please read it and tell me what do you think**

**here's the first chapter. **

**oh you might find it so depressing but don't worry things will get better**

* * *

**I think I think too much**

**Hikaru POV**

I am a sad , miserable and depressed person .

" I believe that before 3000 years I had a cruel talk with the great God Zues , and he is torturing me since then " I said to the man standing behind the bar while having my beer

" where you alive 3000 years before?" he questioned me while laughing

"we all were " I put 3 dollars to him on the table and went out .

I've put my hat on and my hands in my pockets . the sky was drizzling on me as well as the streets were enforcing me into them. I no more can recognize the beauty of this world. Everything was so depressing and I had no single reason to smile , basically on this earth nothing deserves to live . when people smile and laugh it's because they are shallow and silly, all that makes them happy is materialize . all that makes them sad is losing it . I might be young to get this view about life but yeah it happened. Darkness is all I had in my 21 years and nothing more .

after the death of my parents , five years ago . a friend to the family has stolen all my parents money . and since then, I and my twin brother live miserably in a small apartment . which I fail to pay its rent most of the time that in the end I started stealing money from people pockets . Decent into nothingness was all I mastered.

It was late and I was walking home .

Our apartment stands in a dismal street , a very old and dreadful building that visitors would think it's hunted by ghosts .

beside the apartment there was a small bakery that I used to visit all the time .

"welcome Hikaru . it's too late I thought you wouldn't come today" the old man named Jiff , the owner of the bakery was too nice to me that I was always doubting he wants something with me .

" yeah I was hanging out. So is there anything left for me today?" the man gives me bread almost everyday

" yes I kept them here for you" he gave me the bread and a small box " what's in that ?" I questioned him " my wife kept those herbs for Kaoru . she says if he drinks it at morning he'll get better " . " oh it's so nice of her . Thank her a lot for me " I took the stuff and left " good night Jiff"

walked to the apartment ,I opened the door and went in " I am home " I said but probably I wouldn't get any good answer

" where the fuck were you ! I am starving here !" Kaoru screamed from his place on the sofa

" no need to scream okay ! I got you food " I said

" I was about to die here !" he walked to me and took the bread and started eating it with his soup.

about my twin , he's so not-thankful to me and he's so temperamental all the time . " you are lame " I said to him

"did you even left any soup for me?" I asked him

"no. I was too hungry and ate it all by myself".

"WHAT! I go out all day trying to fucking collect money for that bustard so he doesn't kick us out and all you do is sleeping here and so selfishly eating all the food we have ! " I got seriously mad at him and left to the room .

laid myself down on our old bed and covered myself "I am sick of this life …I am sick of it" whispered to myself. But he's sick . he can't go out and work .. he would collapse and they would kick him out .. I should understand this..i should keep fine with it …" whispered to myself

"I was lying .." he said from beside the door . I didn't even notice he was standing there " I ..left you some .. if you want.." he murmured

" I don't want it , just leave me alone" I said calmly but seems he didn't want to leave .

he climbed the bed with me . without looking at my eyes . he raised my arm and covered his face on my chest then wrapped his arms around me

" I was left alone all day" he murmured as well

" I know " I coldly answered

"I am scared Hikaru"

"don't be" I coldly answered again

"what if I died anytime soon?" he asked .

what if he dies ..i don't know what to do then , I am only staying alive for him . if he dies I don't know what to do . maybe I'd start thinking about myself a little . maybe I'd have a girlfriend . maybe I'd start keeping money and move out of this place

" if you die.. I am going to be fine" I whispered but I was sure he heard me because he simply separated from me and left the room. Regret? No I don't feel anything . he's a burden to me and we both know this , long time ago I used to love him . we used to make love and we used to be lovers. But lately . since our life turned to hell, I no more feel anything towards him or towards life. I am bored , I just don't care about anything and all I want is to leave ..

I knew I hurt kaoru by saying so .. and I know he might hurt himself thinking that I might be happy but really .. I know even if he dies .. nothing will change to the best. Everything will stay the same . the only thing that would change is that I'll be all alone without anybody to share me bed . I brought all my power and left the bed .

"what are you doing?" I asked him .

he was holding a blade and wanted to cut himself. I know he's weaker than doing such thing . he scares of death more than anyone else . and he was too selfish to let his life go for my own sake.

" I will kill myself"

"no you won't.." I just stood there looking at him on the ground .

he was such a mess . his hair was long to his shoulders . his face was pale and there were black bags under his golden eyes ..that were wet now. I leant down beside him and took the blade away

" I use this to shave ..and I don't have another. If you dirt it with your blood I won't use it again" I was mean and I know it .

long time ago I used to be a loving person full of care towards him. But you know every mountain falls.

I looked empty at the wall upon us "you said you left some soup to me right?" I looked at him . he was crying. Hiding his face with his hands and simply crying .

"do you think that things would be fixed if you cried your eyes out like this? Nothing will change kaoru..nothing".

"Hikaru..I still love you " that didn't shock me cause I know he didn't change much like me because I lost all the love for him . I am miserable and I hate everything right now .

" go sleep" I told him , he came closer to me and left a kiss on my cheek and left me alone on the cold floor.

"Why am I 10 feet under and upside down? Burly surviving has become my purpose , cause I am so used to living underneath the surface." I sang to myself

I stood up and opened the box that Jiff gave me . boiled some water and put the herbs on it then put it in kaoru's mug and took it to him

"kao.. I made you something " he looked at me from under the covers " is that a poison ?" he asked .

I looked so empty at him for some seconds ,I am wondering why the pain never deserted me , the sadness , the sorrow , be wilderness that never left. I drank a little "it's only a herb". I handed him the hot mug

"thank you"

kaoru thanked me ! I got surprised .. it actually felt a little good when he thanked me

"you're welcome"

"I want..I want to take you out tomorrow " I can't believe what I just said . why did I want to take him out ! . did I miss him beside me . I sat beside him on the bed " I'd love to" he said while looking down to his mug . trying again? I am nothing like what I like to be and my chances are as few. If I could be someone else instead of me I'd give him all I got. If I could be another guy instead of me I'd never let him down. I am in the road , don't know where it goes or where it leads . I am just here not even moving . I want him to go away yet I want him to stay with me .. I don't know what do I want anymore. I want to be a little less sad

* * *

**please leave reviews ! **

**thanks for reading . chapter 2 is coming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru POV**

Hikaru let me wear 2 layers and a jacket

"I feel like a bear " I said

"just shut up and keep them on . I won't be able to pay for a doctor if you get worst.. here , put this too"

he handed me a scarf and then put his hat on my head"but you don't go out without this hat" I wondered.

"how many times should I repeat myself to you! Don't want you to get worst " he said and I smiled " what?" he asked .

"nothing..i just love it when you show some care" .

"huh please.. let's go anyways" we went out of our apartment to the cold streets . I breathed

"oh god I miss the out world" I looked at Hikaru who was staring blankly

" it's not a good place, if it was me I'd just keep you inside the house and lock the door so you won't go out" Hikaru said.

Sometimes I wonder if he'd love anything anymore or even trust anyone .

"I'll be fine"

I took his hand on mine which made him feel weird but he didn't take his hand away as usual. Instead he held mine so tightly like the old days which made me feel so powerful and happy beside him. We walked hand by hand till we got to the down town . the place was crowded enough . markets from both sides that sell different stuff .

we stood beside a place where they sell weird necklaces

" this one has a nose drawing on it HAHAHAH!" I laughed then looked at Hikaru

" it looks so silly " he coldly said .

" oh my my what a cute pair of twins" the old lady that sells the necklaces said

" I am Kaoru and this is Hikaru, nice to meet you"

" I have a perfect necklace for both of you" the old lady said as she handed me a necklace with an orange small stone hanging on it

"it's pretty" I said

" and this one for you" she handed Hikaru the same necklace but with a blue stone

"thank you but we can't pay for this" Hikaru put it back to the table

"they are only for 1 dollar and they bring you happiness" she said

" nothing in the world can bring me happiness" Hikaru said while giving her a death look

"uhh..hikaru I want it . please?" I said while the lady smiled for me

"I don't believe on such things but will get it for you anyways" he said as he put 1$ for her

we took the necklaces and left . I put it around Hikaru's neck as he put mine around my neck

"thank you" I said smiling to him ...Hikaru smiled for me, did the spell worked this fast and made him happy!

"let's check the markets at the other side " said hikaru

"yeah sure" he took my hand and lead me in the crowded street . it was full of people I almost couldn't see Hikaru if he wasn't taking my hand "HIKA!" suddenly his hand left mine . people were everywhere pushing us aside . I got out of it after some minutes "jesus! " I gasped . looked around me for Hikaru but he wasn't anywhere .

I didn't know what to do so I called for him "HIKARUUUU!" .

I started asking people around me if they saw a guy that looks like me but with a shorter hair, some of them thought I was kidding and laughed on me , actually I couldn't care less at the moment , all I wanted to do is to find Hikaru.. I am sure he's searching for me too. After almost an hour of searching I got really dizzy and sat down beside a market . I got sick lately and the doctor told us I have to be careful and not to go out often so Hikaru was the one to go out and work to bring us money. I am not sure what does he do and he never tells me.

I looked around me again but there was no sign for Hikaru and my heart was racing in my chest. I needed to lie down. I felt as if the sky is running up me and the faces around me are mixing in a very ugly color. The pain in my chest is unbearable.

"Hikaru…where are you.." for a second , yesterday's memories hit me all together ..he said if I die he'll be fine … but no I shouldn't believe this..Hikaru still loves me .. no he didn't leave my hand in purpose. No NO NO Hikaru wouldn't do that . I felt my eyes burning as salty tears fell down .. is that why he wanted to take me out today . so he could lose me here, and he knows I am bad at directions so I wouldn't be able to go back home again?..

_"KAO!" _

I heard a scream upon me , I moved my tears and looked , just to see Hikaru holding me "are you okay!"

he came back.. he was searching for me too ."h..hikaru…" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and wept to him " I thought…that.. yo-u wouldn't comeback.." I sniffed. he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me . he didn't hug me in ages .. we were setting on the sidewalk and everyone was passing by us. Nobody has noticed us , nobody cared.

"can you walk?" Hikaru asked me "no.I feel so dizzy" .

" okay i'll carry you on my back , lets take you home. maybe we shouldn't leave today" and so he carried me all the way back . it was sort of a long way so once I felt better I asked him to put me down

"kaoru.."

" what Hikaru?"

" I won't leave you "

I smiled to him and lent my head on his shoulder. we walked for more 5 minutes till we got to our ugly apartment. I went directly to our bed and lied down under the blanket .

" good night hika"

"night"

" I love you" I whispered that to myself and not sure if he heard me or not. Anyways I didn't expect an answer so I slept.

**Hikaru POV**

Too many thoughts were running in my mind as well . I can't sleep most nights cause of over thinking . I sat beside the window staring at the usual scene and checking on Kaoru every now and then. When I lost him today at the streets I felt worried. And when I found him he was helpless , he thought that I'd seriously leave him there . I wouldn't do it , I promised our parents to take care of him and I wouldn't let anything harm him cause in this hell so called a life, he's the only one that matters to me. I didn't notice the cigarette turned off . I threw it out the window

"Hikaru.." kaoru stood beside me rubbing his eye

"oh not you again " I said

" why did you get up?" I asked but he didn't say anything , instead he took my hand and pulled me with him to the bed "well, I don't feel like sleeping" , he went under the covers and I did the same

"close your eyes Hikaru" I sighed and closed them and kaoru pulled me so my head was on his chest now ,he fondled my hair . I needed this so much .."oh Kao.." I whispered, damn how good he could read me sometimes. After some minutes . magically , I fell into a deep sleep .

_The next morning_ we woke up on the annoying sound of the door's bell. Nobody knocks our door at all , let alone in the morning .

"I am coming" I said while walking to the door leaving kaoru setting on the bed yawning.

I opened the door just to find a police man standing "what's the matter I've paid my tax and bills already" I said.

The man looked at me hopelessly " I'm sorry to tell you this but you have to evacuate the apartment immediately"

I got shocked , scared , angry and confused "what ..! what the fuck are you saying !" I screamed at the man's face

" this building is so old and it's ramshackle therefore the government ordered to knock it down and build a mall instead, I am sorry sir but we gonna bomb it in an hour so yo-" I shut the door in his face and slipped down to the cold cracked floor underneath my bare feet .

"Hikaru what's wrong!" kaoru was shaking me already but seems that I blanked out for a moment . I looked at him , I was almost breaking down

" its.. we need to leave this place..right now" I took his hand and lead him to our room

"hikaru why are we leaving ?" I ignored his question as I took all the money we have and all the clothes and put them inside our bags. We didn't have much to take . I wrapped the bed's blanket and put it inside too

" Where are we going to?" he asked but I was too nervous and scared that I was shivering while breathing hardly myself

"ANSWER ME HIKARU!" he screamed .

I got so mad and pushed him to the bed "do NOT scream at me again you fucking bastard" I looked so serious

" fuck off !" he pushed me away "I'm staying here , not going anywhere" by saying so he got me extremely mad that I spited it all out at him " STAY HERE AND THEY WILL KNOCK THE FUCKING BUILDING DOWN YOUR HEAD! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND FOLLOW ME!"

I turned my head away and took off more stuff and pushed them in the bags. I looked at kaoru who was now setting in the floor at the corner of the room hiding his head between his legs. I zipped the bags and walked to kaoru .

"hey…stop being a cry baby.." I said while setting in front of him "I am nervous as fuck and got no time to explain shit. They said we only have an hour. " I said, but seems that his emotional situation prevented him from even looking at me "wear these , we need to leave now" I gave him his clothes , he took them and put them on .

" I'll carry the backpacks" he said while taking them and moving out the door while I carried the big bag . went out the door , took a last look at the miserable place and left .

We put the bags down in the next street staring at the police men rounding the place and kicking out all the poor neighbors who are now homeless . after sometime we heard someone screaming "We'll knock it down in 10..9.."

I felt so damaged as if I was that building. "8..7" I sighed .

kaoru sniffed and cried" THAT WAS OUR HOUSE YOU JERKS" he screamed at the police but I hold him back

"6..5"

"calm down" I said to my terrified brother

"4..3" .

he cried his eyes out as we looked

"2..1 " I brought kaoru to me and hold him closer. The bomb exploded , he hid his face on my shoulder, the voice was too load as the building fell down . just like our last hope in life .

I sat down to the side walk while kaoru wept on my lap . our bags were all around us .

I took a look up at the faces around me … all the poor families , the men trying to look strong for their families while the kids who have left their broken toys inside were weeping , the mothers who have lost their empires looked hopeless. Their faces were all dead .

We knew the government recompense wouldn't be enough to rent a new place as cheap as the old one.

"come on Kao..lets leave"

"where to?"

"to wherever our feet would take us"

* * *

**So depressing ? yeaaah i know but things will get better later so ~~ !thanks for reading. **

**will upload soon . please leave comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru POV**

I was terribly sick . images, voices and smells were so annoying. the floor where my feet were stepping was moving , felt like if I was drowning in the cobbles, every time I felt like I will collapse , I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate . Falling down and leaving Hikaru taking responsibility of me and our bags isn't an option. he was walking beside me holding a big bag full of our stuff , the look in his eyes was full of hatered. He simply believes that because life is unfair to us he must revenge from everyone and burn the country. A man who lost everything is capable of anything and I wouldn't doubt that he would forgive anyone in ever. Inside of me I couldn't blame him for that since I also have these kinds of thoughts sometimes.

"come in kao" Hikaru opened a door of some small store for me and I entered. It was the bakery that Hikaru usually gets me food from . I came here before. "Welcome Hikaru .. oh Kaoru is here too, nice to see you again" Jiff the old man said "nice to meet you too" I smiled to him .

"Uncle Jiff I want to ask you something" Hikaru said to him

"Ask Hikaru" jiff said

"they knocked the building where we live down and now we are homeless . I was wondering if I can keep kaoru here till I find a new place, because he's too sick to walk " Hikaru finished .

I looked at him painfully, he sure was thinking about me more than I thought he would. But I don't want to stay here as a burden I want to help him. Screw being sick

"yes sure you can stay as long as you want. come with me guys" jiff said .

Hikaru put his arm around my shoulders. We entered a small room beside the place where they make cakes. I couldn't help it but to look, we didn't eat any since forever , we barley can buy bread. In the room there was a sofa and a tv "you can stay here, it's not much but would help" Jiff said as he went back to his place to help a customer .

Hikaru and I put the bags down and sat on the sofa. Hikaru lent down and put his head on my lap. He was damaged and didn't know what to do "how much money do we have?" I asked fondling his hair "50 dollars" he said , that's not enough to even rent a room for one day "we can join these homeless people groups or we can just sleep in the park yeah? Or ..or we can sleep in the train station " I tried to come up with every possible way that would help my brother to get his hopes up but that wasn't helping "do you think that I should call them?" Hikaru said . by them he means our old friends back in time.

Before our parents death we were 16 years old joining the best school in the country, Ouran High . we were jerks to everybody and totally full of ourselves. We used to think that we are the center point of the world and never gave a shit or cared about other people's feelings .Back in time we had everything in our hands. All the people that said they were our friends have disappeared right after our parents death. And one of our friends that were named Kayoya has played a dirty game on us and made us sign papers. After sometime we discovered that the papers were meant for us to send all of our wealth to his family. The police kicked us out of our mansion with totally nothing but the clothes that were on us. We lost our parents and our wealth. nevertheless those so called friends never checked on us and basically nobody did , not even members of our family. We were left alone in the cold streets , hopeless , helpless and poor.

I hated them all and I'll never forgive them. That's what happens when you are rich . you can't get one true friend . it's nothing but a fake empire. "I don't know Hikaru, and I don't think they will help us now. They're just a punch of jerks" Hikaru stood up "I think I have to try. We got nothing left anyways bro" So I lied down on the sofa and opened the Tv . didn't watch anything in ages. Back in time we used to watch movies in our cinema room in the house. We used to kiss every time the hero kisses the heroine in the movie. I smiled to the thought and drifted in my sweet past life.

**Hikaru POV**

I walked the street alone searching for a place to live. Entered houses and asked if anybody needed roommates but all rents were more than I could ever make for a living. I was hopeless and only left with one choice which was to go to Haruhi house. Since it was close to where I am now. I looked at the building and knocked the door once. I took a deep breath and left the place before she could open the door. My ego prevented me from asking help from a person who didn't bother checking on us when everything happened and instead stood with Kayoya the son of a bitch's side.

After hours of searching it was already 8pm so I went back to the bakery. Didn't have a single meal since yesterday and totally starving.

"I am back" I said as I entered the bakery "Hika!" kaoru ran to me "did you find anything?" he asked me but I couldn't answer so I just sigh "anyways..I have good news for you" he said " Haha what good news . I sure didn't hear any in ages" I said

"well.. I am gonna start working here . I have learned how to make bread and how to use the machines here and I found it easy to design cakes and Jiff said I am doing a good job" he said while smiling. I doubt that kaoru really was good at this . I had the feeling that Jiff wanted to help us by giving kaoru an easy job , knowing his situation. I got nothing to prevent though "that's great kao" I fondled his cheek " I'm starving , wanna go pick something?" I asked and he nodded .

we took our bags and left "okay this gonna be rude but we got to do it " sure Kaoru knew what I was talking about , we enter a restaurant ,order the food ,eat it and run away . we have done that before and it always works

"no" he refused

"huh why not!"

"I am feeling dizzy and we won't be able to run with all these bags"

".. you are right… okay another Idea , Come on" we walked to the center park and entered to the dancing place . usually it's full of couples with nice music played in the background so most of the time it's crowded . I asked Kaoru to wait for me there with the bags . I went to a burger restaurant I noticed today and since the sheaf is an old woman who works alone I thought she won't be able to run after me . and so I did , I went there and ordered 4 cheese burgers with potatoes and drinks . once she put them to me under the window I took them and ran away very very one was running after me though , anyways it was easier than what I thought.

After half an hour of walking I arrived to the center park and entered . Kaoru was sitting there , the only one that was sitting while everyone around him was dancing . I stood there for a moment staring at him . he looked sad and I guess I know why , our relationship is not as before. We didn't kiss since ages let alone making love. I am not going to explain it to you because normal people will think that we are sick minded or psychopaths. Actually we never cared.

Since everything changed my feelings got colder that Kaoru once told me that I turned to an ice cube. As the song finished every two lovers kissed each other ,but Kaoru wiped his tears, I didn't know he was crying till now . I walked to him , he noticed me and smiled " I was worried they might catch you" he said .

I knelt down on my knees so our faces where too close to each other's , I closed my eyes and pushed my lips to him . gently kissed him , he gasped but put his arms around neck and kissed me back . it was too sweet that it made me forget we were homeless alone with nobody to care about us, for a moment I believed we are living in the past where everything is fine . after awhile we separated for air and heard clapping behind us , I turned my head and all the people who were dancing before were staring at us smiling. "ahh..thanks" I said to them while both of us blushed . looks like the people here believed in all kinds of love. That was a special moment I won't ever forget , maybe this day is not the worst at all.

I looked to kaoru who was smiling and blushing "looks like I still love you baka" I said to him "me too" he whispered . we have eaten two of the burgers and kept two for tomorrow , we went under one of the bridges in the park . I got the blanket out of the bag as I made some of our clothes as pillows .

"are you cold?" . as we laid there I whispered to him

"yup"

"can I warm you up?"

"add the word baby to your request so I might accept"

"that's lame"

"say it"

" *sigh* baby .. "

"aww say it again"

"kaoru you dumb" I was on top of him now. I kissed him everywhere on his face , his forehead then the top of his nose , his ears , his chin, his cheeks

"umm..slow down Hikaru"

"ah.. I am sorry"

"okay..again..slowly" he was gasping and that made me happy. Actually today is one of the best days in ever.

* * *

**So things are getting better with them there HAHA! I am not that evil after all . anyways I wanted to write them making out in the next chapter cause i love writing that - fan girling - XD **

**please leave reviews/follow and thanks for reading!**

**chapter 4 is soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru POV**

It wasn't a dream . what happened last night was all real that I thought , for some time , that finally the bad luck has left us. I still can remember the feelings that ran through all my body to the inner of my soul. It was more than making love between two individuals, because I find it cheap for normal humans. All they usually want is to fulfill the need of making love so that they accomplish their duty to their lovers and to themselves, I really can't find anything more disgusting in the world than treating your beloved one as a duty.

For all the great things in the world and for all the bad ones that ever happened to me and my twin, I couldn't be more grateful for last night. With every touch and every whisper, a bad memory had disappear. I remember his lips touching mine so majestically and his fingers playing a symphony on my body, he knows my spots so well. When we made love , our soul was perfect again , the crack has treated itself. It was a full moon night and we were probably the only two people in the whole park. The moaning wasn't something I could control let alone that Hikaru loves it, so every time he pushed himself in me , the feelings rush into me as the first rain in the desert, the need for being loved back and again by the one that is meant for you after you thought you have lost them forever. And once we reached our climax we reached a very high level of pleasure that took us for a moment beyond life itself. We lied beside each other on the grass. gasping.

The moon was watching us and sent very nice breezes. the park was completely empty. after that we put on some new clothes and slept under a tree .

"so are you warmed now?" he asked

" are you kidding me!, I felt like a volcano hahaha..it felt amazing" I whispered to his ear and put my head on his chest

"I'm glad" he played with my hair "goodnight kao"

"good night" He brought the blanket on us , Hikaru's arm under me and my head on his chest , I felt so safe in his arms. I wanted to say that I love him but there was a small doubt within me that said, don't say it tonight. And so I slept

_**Hikaru POV**_

It's morning already. I couldn't sleep as well , spent the night wondering of the motives after what happened last night and so I came to a conclusion that I was waiting on the edge of the unknown and as if Kaoru was inside screaming , save me now , and that's all I could do to help Kaoru . actually I remembered all the sadness and frustration that I couldn't let go. Because I used to always build up hope . I didn't want my twin to suffer all that when I was the one to put him all together again. Maybe that's the last thing I could do for him. He wanted this so bad that he was enjoying it to the max. me in the other hand felt as if I am fooling kaoru but at the same time I felt so complete myself so at that point I couldn't know what happened exactly.

"kaoru..wake up" I touched his shoulder. He's a very light sleeper so he opened his eyes immediately "errrm.. the ground is too hard , my back hurts ..*yawn* hmm..hikaru ? did you have any sleep?"

" probably for two hours..I couldn't stop thinking as well"

" and what were you thinking about?"

"meh , some bullshit you don't wanna know. Anyways , you shouldn't be late on your first day at work right?" by that we left the park and I walked kaoru to the bakery

"umm so ..i'll get in, don't you wanna..I mean..eh never mind" kaoru murmured and wanted to open the door when I pulled him and captured his lips in a very strong but sweet kiss. When we separated he was blushing "ehm..that was lovely" he said "haha okay I got to go now, take care kao" I said and he nodded "you too" . I am glad I still can read him as an open book.

I left to search for a well paid job . the fact that I was once a rich boy who didn't know how to do one right thing is still in the back of my mind. However, I spent the whole day searching and in the end I found a job in a spa for the high class people, all I had to do is changing towels and make sure to change the covers every 5 hours.

Weeks went by and we are still homeless and didn't collect much money to rent an apartment.

One day I was going to get kaoru from the bakery because it was raining heavily, we needed to find a place to stay . when I got there I realized an ambulance that stood there and doctors went out and rushed inside the store. I automatically new that something happened to kaoru. I felt that my heart fell down to my legs as I was shivering.

"this is all my fault .." these are the only words that ran through my head all the time when kaoru was in the ICU. Jiff told me he collapsed while working, he shouldn't work to start with and now all that is my fault and I don't know how am I going to fix it.

After an hour the doctor went out of the room.

"is he okay?" I asked the first question that came to my head

"well.. yes he is and he's awake now, actually we made some tests for him and we are waiting for the results, can't tell you anything else now " the white bearded doctor said.

"oh god.. can I see him now?" I asked

"yes sure. "

And so I got in the room . he was lying down coughing . his hair was messy , his right hand was connected to some tube. He noticed me and looked hopeless " I'm sorry I did my best not to fall down the last weeks, but I couldn't hold that anymore and the pain this time was just too real and unbearable" he said and I walked to him and hugged him " easy on yourself kao this is all my fault , you shouldn't work at all" we stayed hugging for almost 2 minutes , I was scared.. I didn't want to lose him also..

The last time we went to the doctor he told us that all he needs is rest yet when I asked him if kaoru needs any medicine he told me , "you won't be able to pay for that anyways". So I had my doubts,if all he needed is rest then why is his medicine too expensive?!". When I asked the doctor he didn't answer and asked us to leave.

This time..this time it hurts so bad , this time I knew why I can't pay for his medicine, because the chemotherapy was more than I can ever make. The doctor told us that he needs to start the chemotherapy in a week, otherwise the lung cancer is going to get worst and he wouldn't stand any chance to fight it. All he needed is 4 therapy sets and that would cost me 5700 dollars.

After the doctor announcement he didn't say a word. Tears were running down my eyes like rain, I replaced my arm around him protectively. It was more than a breakdown to me , it was like getting killed in slow motion yet you can't run out of it. I had no hope , and for the thousand time I wanted to commit suicide. Him losing me would be easier for him to suffer than I losing him. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain. I just wouldn't

For days kaoru was quiet , he was drowning so deep and this time I couldn't reach him. Lately I discovered that everything which belong to god can also belong to Satan

"There is nothing as perfectness in our life". Day after day I was reading stories for kaoru under now our tree. Every day we used to go to work , actually we found that the only reason to get ourselves busy from our miserable reality.

"Hikaru..?" he said my name. I didn't hear his voice in days and now the first word he said was my name. Somehow that made me smile "what is it sweetheart?" I said , setting behind him , wrapping my arms around him "I am sorry for being a jerk, back in the old days.." he said , looking at the sky "it's okay.. Actually, you can be a jerk as long as you stay here with me.."I murmured to his hair then sighed. He turned and gently kissed my cheek "I don't wanna leave you.." he said promising and I hopelessly smiled.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. sorry for the late update , I had a bad internet connection : (**_

_**. next chapter includes Tamaki **_

_**:) please follow and review , I really want to know what do you think about it**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru POV**

The work wasn't much today so I decided to take a walk around the hotel. It was super fancy but I think if I visited it five years ago I wouldn't find it fancy at all. I took a turn while looking at the awesome lights on the wall, suddenly I crushed to someone and fill down "oh man I am so sorry I didn't see you" the one I crushed to said as he helped me up. when I looked to his face I froze . "… it's you ..one of the hitachiin twins" the blond head said .

it was him " Tamaki Sou.. " he was the leader of the host club before . yes, the boss of the gang . and he has put his hand with the one who stole our family money

" oh my god .. I searched for you guys everywhere!" he said

" no you didn't" I said

" yes I did ! I wanted to talk to you guys " he said

" if you wanted to talk to us you would have done it long time ago" I said

" excuse me I got to go . oh and I hope you guys are enjoying your life with my parents fortune " I wanted to leave when he took my hand and made me stop "Hikaru please! I need to explain everything to you .. please give me a chance!" he said. I hesitated a little but then I agreed . we went to the nearest table and sat to talk " why are you working here?" by asking me that question , he got me seriously mad "WHY AM I WORKING HERE ! WHY AM I …OKAY , MAYBE BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FRIEND STOLE EVERYTHING , MAYBE BECAUSE I AM HOMELESS , MAYBE TO PAY FOR KAORU'S CHEMOTHERAPY!" I seriously wanted to leave now. I didn't mean to tell him I just got frustrated by his usual stupidity.

"wait ! I'll help him , I'll pay ..Hikaru.." he said and I stopped again .. I wanted him to pay , it is why that sentence jumped to my head when I screamed at him. I was burning from the inside, I didn't want for one of the reasons of why we are here now to help me. I didn't want to because I will never forgive him , yet , there is that part on me , the strong part , that has burned my pride for Kaoru's sake. Because I might still a human after all , I could do anything for Kaoru to stay alive and I wouldn't let my anger to dominate and waste this chance.

" you said..you said you'll pay?" I asked " yes , yes I will. Please Hikaru let me explain it to you and to him, I can't live with this … I think about you guys every night and I can't forgive myself for not doing anything about it.." he said " cut the bullshit Tamaki. Anyways, I'll let you meet Kaoru"

"Oh Tamaki I was searching for you..wait a second is that you? ..Hikaru !" the black hair girl said . she was Haruhi , one of the old members of that club too " yeah .. it's me" I said giving her a cold look . " oh my god Hikaru you have changed a lot.." she said " well, I'm a grown up now" , "where is Kaoru?"she asked looking around her , probably she thinks he must be around here cause I am here as well " we were about to go and see him , you must join me Haruhi" Tamaki said to her as we both stood up " yeah "

In the way to the bakery I told them about Kaoru's situation and that he needs the therapy immediately. And I didn't believe the sort of feelings they showed, I can't trust these people anymore but I can use them. just like the way they used us.

We got to the bakery , I entered with them following me "hello Jiff , where's Kaoru?" I asked the man "He's inside designing a cake" , " oh okay , Tamaki , Haruhi you might wait for me here , I'll get him" I walked to the room where I saw Kaoru's back , he was working busily. I hide his eyes with my hands "guess who!" I asked and he smiled "Hikaruuuu!" he lovely said , he turned and hugged me "what took you so long I missed you"

" I have met Tamaki Sou" I said and Kaoru froze " wh-what! why did you meet that sucker?" he said in an annoying tone "I met him by coincidence and he wants to speak to both of us" I said "hell no ,I won't speak to him" I expected that answer "Kaoru.. would you trust me in this? Please..just speak to him for me" I gave him a beg look "..okay..okay Hikaru whatever you want" he said and I took a deep breath , he took off his work apron and we walked out .

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at Kaoru and he did the same. Nobody said a word for a complete minute, the look in Kaoru's eyes were to hard to be explained but I saw a mix of anger and cold feelings. Tamaki decided to break the cold " it's..it's nice to see you again Kaoru .." he said but Kaoru didn't say a thing in return actually he looked disgusted. " Kaoru I will explain everything to you and I completely understand your feelings right now" Tamaki said " say what..? you understand nothing " Kaoru said " Hikaru , Kaoru ..please we just want to explain things to you guys. " Haruhi said . if it wasn't for Kaoru's therapy I would have pushed them down and beaten them to death . but instead I nodded and put my hand on Kaoru's shoulder "let's see what they got " I whispered to him . actually I didn't tell him that Tamaki will pay for his therapy cause there is no way in hell Kaoru would accept that. And I knew it , yet this was the only way not to lose my brother. "okay.." Kaoru said to them as we all walked out the bakery and entered Tamaki's lemo. It was a very very long time since we last had a ride in a lemo, I saw Kaoru drowning in his seat.. long time since we last sat on such comfy couches. He took us to an Italian food restaurant , he knew we love Italian food. I know Kaoru found that as a temptation yet he didn't say anything .

We entered the fancy restaurant and sat around a table beside the window. We looked in the menu

" I'll go with pasta and steak , what about you Kaoru? " I said

"same thing" he coldly answered. The waitress stood beside us and I couldn't but to check her out , I didn't see a hot chick like that in ages let alone that she was wearing an Italian custom that made her extra hot. Tamaki and Haruhi ordered their food as we also did. I checked her ass when she walked away "wooh what a hottie " I said " indeed " Tamaki agreed and Kaoru gave me the death look "what! Ain't like am gonna sleep with her!" the fact that I am bisexual always annoyed Kaoru "Hikaru.. I am the only creature that accepts to sleep with you" Kaoru joked "well excuse me but I rock your world" I said

" oh god why do I need to hear this speech again" Haruhi said and I laughed " anyways guys , it's really amazing to meet you again" she said "oh please, just keep in mind I only came here to eat " Kaoru said " are you going to explain things or what?" I asked " yeah..yes .

" so Tamaki took a breath then looked at both of us "after your parents death and when you got all depressed , Kyoya told Kaoru that he has feelings for him" Tamaki said and I got surprised " what?" I looked at Kaoru "why you never told me?" I asked him "why would I tell you ! I rejected him immediately!" Kaoru said "wait…you don't mean…" Kaoru said looking at Tamaki" yes , he did all what he did to revenge from you cause you broke his heart and you didn't even give him a chance" Tamaki said as we both got surprised "that.." I got angry " FUCK THAT SON OF A BITCH" and hit the table "WHO IN THE WORLD DOES HE THINK HE IS!" I screamed as everybody in the restaurant looked at us " Hikaru please calm down" Haruhi said "he wanted to punish you for that and because Kaoru told him he loves you Hikaru and will never think about Kayoya in that way " Tamaki said " so you are saying..we've been living a shitty life cause of that reason! I rejected him cause I didn't have feelings for him! As simple as that! " Kaoru said

"seems that you broke his heart so badly .anyhow , after that , Kayoya has threaten all of our families and for his family to be the strongest of all and we had to shut up seeing him stealing your parents money , if we by any chance spoke about it or helped you guys by anyway he'd have hurt our families ..we had nothing to do guys..that's why Hikaru and Kaoru, we are sorry for not doing a thing that really tortures me every night since then , every night I have thought about you guys.. " Tamaki finished .

we all were silent and me and Kaoru looked at each other's eyes . after awhile the waitress came with the food she put it on front of us and left " so guys ,tell us about your life now" Haruhi said , I looked to Kaoru but he didn't want to answer that instead he took his frock and knife and started eating

"well..nothing good , we lived in the streets , sometimes were too hungry that we couldn't sleep , we have been into fights and got our money stolen by street gangs . I got into depression and started smoking but I didn't do drugs , not cause I didn't want to but cause I had no money to do so " I said and Kaoru gave me a weird look "errm well , lately the police have knocked down the building we used to live in and we were thrown to the streets and that's all including the things I told you about before " I said and didn't want to mintion Kaoru's sickness but I failed in doing so cause he asked right after that" what things? You didn't tell them about …" he said as I nodded " Hikaru!" Kaoru said annoyed and stood up "Kaoru please sit , your brother only wants to safe you! And I just explained what happened before to you guys so there is no reason to get mad ! I just wanna help you" Tamaki said but Kaoru looked angry at him "I do NOT want your help!" he left the table and went to the bathroom .

"oh god..he's became so sensitive lately about everything… I'll go speak to him , please pardon us" I left to the bathroom . Kaoru was setting on the floor hiding his face between his knees I sat in front of him , my legs around him"hey..look at me.." I took his hands in mine "no.." he simply answered "you are angry because Tamaki is the one who's gonna help you and your ego doesn't let you accept it , I understand " I said to him , he looked at me " but it's the only way..you should start the therapy soon , otherwise…Kaoru..I don't want to lose you , fuck the ego and fuck all the manners if they gonna make me lose you! Please.." I put my hand on his head. He sniffed and tears fell down his eyes as we both stood up , he hid him self on my shoulder and cried , I hugged him and pat his head "you're gonna be alright , be happy …you are going to stay with me" I sighed deeply, felt as if a huge mountain of pain has left my heart. He put his hands on his pockets, I wrapped my arm around him and kissed his lips. They tasted sweet , at least his tears weren't as salty as usual. "I'm thankful after all." He said "yet I don't think that I should forgive them after all" he added " you shouldn't. but, we got to use them for our own benefits , it's not like we'd be friends with them anymore . we'll only act , like in the old days just to get a better life than this , dear " I said smiling to him " okay..okay I agree Hikaru " he said and walked to the sink and washed his face. After that we went back to our table.

"oh Kaoru I hope you feel better " Tamaki said

"yeah..I am fine , thanks for your offer .. I'll accept it " kaoru faked a smile and continued eating

". I want you guys to move to my mansion , I now live alone with Haruhi" Tamaki said and I opened my mouth slightly in shock. So him and Haruhi are dating , well I don't have anything against that I guess "oh that would be great!" Kaoru said and looked at me but at this moment I was staring at Haruhi and thinking what would have been if she was mine and I think Kaoru caught that look and then he looked away. I don't have anything to explain to him actually. These are just wild thoughts , nothing is real. Tamaki paid for the dinner and so we walked to the car that rid us to his mansion. Kaoru in the other hand was looking out the window calmly and didn't say much , I wanted to take his hand but I don't know I thought he wou'd push me away. 15 minutes we reached to Tamaki's mansion, a big garden around it and a small house beside it for the maids. Tamaki sent someone to bring our bags from the bakery as we entered the place.

"you can pick any room you want" Tamaki said

"..can I have my own room?" Kaoru calmly asked and I looked surprised at him but even though I didn't say anything. I want my own privacy as well and I think I really want to stay away from him for some time "but why? I thought you guys like to share room?" Tamaki the idiot asked making it more awkward

" since I'll start the chemotherapy I think I should be away from him " Kaoru explained , well, I didn't think of that reason also I believe Kaoru made that up. Still I got nothing to prevent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamaki POV**

I didn't know what's happening exactly between the twins but I could feel the stress around them. The situation is really hard for both of them and because I promised them that I'll help I really can't leave their side now. The three of us sat on the chairs beside the room where Kaoru is taking his first chemo therapy, Hikaru was looking down to the floor and sigh from time to time , they didn't allow him to enter with Kaoru so he stayed here. Haruhi was setting between me and him and she was looking at her watch waiting for the therapy to end so we can go back home. " I'll get us some coffee " Haruhi said and went to the coffee machine "so Tamaki...I didn't know you were dating her .. I mean , since when?" Hikaru asked and I got surprised from that kind of question at this time , I thought that he should be thinking of Kaoru , anyways I planned to answer him " well , it has been five months since then . after we graduated from ouran we went to different universities so I didn't have much time to meet with her and one day she called me and said she wanna talk , so we went out and here we go" I said to him " I see..well, congrats to you guys" Hikaru said then he sigh again "what's the matter Hikaru ?" I asked " what? No.. nothing, I am just worried about Kaoru all alone inside , god knows what they are doing to him right now" he said but I felt something wrong as if he was lying , like of course he must be worried about Kaoru but using that as an excuse didn't convince me . anyhow , I didn't plan to ask any other question.

After half an hour a nurse went out the room and asked Hikaru to enter with her and so he did.

**Hikaru POV**

I entered a white room full of doctors and nurses and there were a group of people setting on couches with medicine tubes connected to their hands , in the corner there was a nurse taking the needles from my twin's hand . he looked miserable , he was pale and looked dizzy, I rushed to him "KAO!" I knelt down beside him and touched his face while looking to him "what the hell did you do to him?" I asked the nurse "it's okay mister Hitachiin , it's the syndrome after the therapy also he will puke and feel dizzy for at least two days , there is a chance for his hair to fall after the fifth therapy set but since he will only take four then probably his hair won't fall . keep an eye on him." She finished and went to the next person to tell his family the same. I looked at Kaoru who was hiding his mouth with his hand and coughing "it's gonna be okay" I hugged him but he didn't wrap his arms around me , I guess he was too tired to move . "carry me Hikaru..i can't walk" he whispered , I put my arm under his legs and an arm under his back and left him up, he hid his face on my chest . I looked at him , he was holding my shirt and shivering . damn this shitty therapy had to put him in so much pain . I went out the room where Tamaki and Haruhi harried to us "please don't let them look at me like that" Kaoru whispered to me " oh my god is he going to be okay?" Haruhi asked " yes yes he will , please..let's go" I said to them as we walked out and sat in the car , while in the road Kaoru stopped us twice and went out to vomit .

after that hard ride we got to the mansion again , Kaoru walked tiredly to his room and slammed the door behind him "Kao? Open the door for me!" I knocked on it "I wanna stay alone" he said in a sad tone. I understood that , he hates to let others see him weak and helpless but come on it's me , I have seen him in worst situations so what's the different now !yet I decided to give him his privacy "okay then..I am in my room if you need anything just call me" I said . there were a telephone in every room in this house.

I went to my room and sat on the bed. " so now I have nothing to do with my life..now everything got fixed.. " I relaxed and allowed myself to sleep for the first time without any worries .

**Kaoru POV**

I went to the bathroom and puked everything out as I shivered, some tears fell down my eyes . I took a deep breath and went to the sink. I looked at my messed up face in the mirror. My messed up brown hair was all on my face , my buffed eyes cause I cried a lot in the last days after all that happened and black bags under them , my skin that is now bale and..i hated what I saw , I hated my face and my body and that I am weak and sick .. I opened the water and put my head under it , let my hair get wet too. " I am nothing like what I used to be…" I am ugly. Even Hikaru finds me ugly now .. I hope I could be enough for him but with this face and skinny body of mine I will never get close to satisfy him. I opened the shower and took off all of my clothes and just sat under the shower. I didn't have a good one in ages , I looked at all the shampoo types and soups that lied beside the tub and picked some as the water filled the tub. the sweet smells calmed me down and I didn't want to think about anything right now. "My dear parents in heaven please help me.. " I didn't want Hikaru to look at anyone the same way he looked at me. I want him all to myself , I am madly in love with him and that's for sure but after yesterday when he checked the waitress and got his eye on Haruhi then I don't know what in the world I'm gonna do. I don't want to put all the blame on him because I look miserable and ugly let alone that now after starting this chemo therapy, I am being so weak, won't even enjoy having sex or get hot at least, I am a useless corpse that's not good at anything. I was too tired that stood up slowly then turned off the water, I put a towel on my head and went out .

the bathroom was inside my room so I walked totally naked and lied down on the bed . I pulled the blanket and covered my body , I stayed like that for almost an hour till somebody knocked on my door "who's there?" I weakly said

" it's me !" oh it's Hikaru ..

I tried hardly to stand and walk to the door , I put the key in the door and opened it , looked at Hikaru from the door's crack " yes hika?" I asked

" wha!..let me in Kaoru " he said

"I don't think it's a good idea" I said

" why? Just let me in sweety" he said , i like it when he uses cute words so I hesitated a little then decided to open it ,he got in. I closed the door behind him. He looked at my naked body "oh did you have a shower? you smell so sweet" he said as he brought me to a hug , one of his hands wrapped around my back and the other under my west , but I didn't have the argue to hug him back, I know he doesn't love me the way I do love him "ah!.why don't you hug me back?" he asked as he separated from me and looked to my eyes , searching for an answer "why don't you go hug that waitress or ..Haruhi? " I calmly said "what are you talking about?" he wondered looking confused . I sigh painfully and went back to the bed , covered myself and only looked at him "hika…it's okay if you sleep with any girl you want .. I know I am not good enough for you and that my ugly body and face will never be enough for you or for anybody else , I really understand your needs an-" I stopped because he cut me off saying" SHUT UP! What in the world are you saying? I just checked that waitress I'd never replace her with you baka ! plus what about all the bullshit that you said ! I love your body and face the most!" he said as he lied in the bed beside me and kissed my cheek "please don't say that again.. I think .." he sits up and pulls me with him" all you need is a new haircut " he touches the top of my nose with his finger and fondle my cheek.

I think either I am confused or Hikaru is lying to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaoru POV**

One day Hikaru woke me up roughly. I didn't know what was happening so I looked at him in surprise "what's the matter !" I asked " Kayoya knew we are staying here with Tamaki and he's coming for a visit ! that son of a bitch , I'll kill him by my hands! If only he puts a finger on you I'll turn his life to hell!" Hikaru said in anger , is that jealousy that I am seeing in his eyes?

I climbed my twin's lap and kissed his lips slowly for a moment as he returned the kisses , our tongues touched as Hikaru deepen the kiss . I tangled my hands to his hair as our privet parts were touching since I was sitting on his lap , damn how much I love him. We separated from the kiss and gasped for air , this was perfect but not enough for Hikaru

He put me down to the bed with him upon me and started biting on my neck while his body , fully clothed , crushed to mine . "aw..Hikaru you're hurting me..AWW" he bite strongly on my neck then stopped when I moaned " this will leave a mark" I said " exactly " he said , and I catch his point and gave him a thankful look "you're all mine, yeah?" he asked and kissed me light small kisses on my jaw beside my lips and on my cheeks as I brought him closer , tangled my hands on his back "yeah..all yours " I said proudly as I touched his pants zipper , we didn't have sex in the morning or sex at all in ages since first of all we didn't have place and second of all that I started my chemo therapy which led me to be cold and weak for almost a 5 days but now I am all fine and better than before.

I unzipped Hikaru's pants as tried to move hardly under him while he was biting on my chest now , I moaned to that but suddenly Hikaru stood up and left to the door , I was too surprised I thought he wanted to leave but in fact he slammed the door closed and lock it with the key " privacy first " he said and run back to me and jump on me "Wooh ! that was wild!" I said and he laughed I took off his t shirt "Oh my god!" I said while looking at his now super masculine body and his abs that looked so damn sexy , and this is the first time I see his body in ages too "all yours" he whispers to my ear "when did you work out ,baby?" I asked while kissing his lips and touching his chest and abs with my fingers "all nights" came his answer "you should never wear a t shirt ..but that's a bad idea ..AHH..*he kissed my nipple*..errm..don't want ladies to put their ugly full of mascara eyes on you.." he took off my shirt , my body was nothing like his , I am skinnier and soft while he looked stronger and more masculine , damn I'd love to cuddle with him for hours . I took off his pants as he sat on the bed " I want to do this so bad" I said to him as I touched his dick "show me your skills hahaha!" he said , I kissed his lips then went down on four between his legs and licked him down there , on his boxer I kissed him everywhere "oh hell.. I'm getting hard take that off" he said , Hikaru hates to moan , it's against his morals and I never knew why but I took this as a challenge .

I took off his boxer to see his hard dick, I licked the top of it then took it all in my mouth as I started sucking , I saw Hikaru trying his best to only gasp and not moan so I faster my moves on him , then I stopped for air and to spit my saliva , and then I licked his balls "AHOH!" it ran out of his mouth , I looked proudly at him as he rolled his eyes "hehehe!" I laughed and continued , I put it in my mouth again "dammit it feel so perfect !" he said as I fasten my moved "KAO! I'LL..OH..I.." I didn't pull away , I wanted him to come in my mouth and so he did " dammit *he gasped* I..oh..am ..sorry kao.." it was so much I spit some and swallowed the rest "I love it" I said as he pulled me to him and hugged me "you're all I want" he said and catch my lips . a knock in the door stopped us "who in the world is this?" Hikaru asked "ah..I am Tamaki..sorry to bother you ..errm". "what in hell do you want right now?" Hikaru asked "Kyoya is here " Tamaki said "okay give us sometime" Hikaru answered then Tamaki left .

"my sweet love Kaoru , do you think of what I am thinking?" he asked and I sure knew , Hikaru wants to fuck me so hard that I'd moan so load and Kayoya would hear it and go crazy."HAHAHA! what a way to revenge hika..but..yeah..i'd love to take you all in me" I said giving him a dirty look that turned him on again . he jumped on me and kissed me so hard , he took off my pants and then boxers and started eating me , he bite on my back and hold my buttocks then he took my dick on his hand and massaged it "do we have any lotion here ?" he said while kissing my chest " in the bathroom " Hikaru went to the bathroom as I gasped , he always makes me breathless , I lent down on the bed looking at my hardness and praying to god that Hikaru won't break my walls . "Oh found it!" I heard his voice as he rushed back to the bed.

I closed my legs as he put some lotion on his hands and on his dick as well then looked at me "I'll be gentle" he said "yeah I believe you" I said as he smirked , he wants this so bad to prove his domination on me and make it all clear to Kayoya , even thought this story has gone long time ago yet he still want to do so. He slipped his hand under my legs and found my hole he looked at me lovingly "will you relax? It's not your first time" he said "it's my first time in ages , it always feel the same after not doing it for a long time Hikaru!" , " yeah you are always tight indeed " he stabbed my hole with his index and middle finger "AAHH!..Hikaruuuu..!" , "see , it'll hurt if you don't relax and open your legs wildly " , "shut up jerk you want to hurt me and make me scream" I said as I let some tears fall down my eyes , I can let my tears fall whenever I want to . , "wrong..*he kisses my forehead* I want you to scream out of pleasure" he stabbed his fingers deeply inside and faster that I felt some cum is going out as I moaned "see ,you gonna enjoy it now moan loader for me sweetheart" his hits were fast and I really started feeling high of it that I was moving with his hand now . I looked at Hikaru's proud face , I brought the pillow and threw it on his face "jerk jerk jerk..AHHH! " he pushed them in me and I felt like losing my head I closed my eyes but then he stopped and took his fingers out as I gasped "baby are you ready?" Hikaru asked me as I nodded.

**Tamaki POV**

HOLY MOLY! Those evil twins will never change , I told them Kayoya is here and look what they are doing , Kaoru's room was beside the living room and we could hear him moan Hikaru's name and oh my god they will fuck it up really this time , I saw Kayoya's face turn to red of anger . we didn't say anything because Kaoru's moans were so load "AHHH HIKARU ! FASTER YEAAAH" I felt my face becoming red , "umm..Kayoya I am sorry for this … " I said as he gave me a death look "you should be sorry for them" Kayoya said in anger as the party inside that room ended "I LOVE YOU HIKARU AND ONLY YOU!" we heard Kaoru screaming "YES BABY YOU ARE MINE ALONE" Hikaru screamed . as they stopped , Kayoya stood in anger and left the hall "I came here with good deeds but they brought it to themselves , they'll see what I Kayoya Otori can do. " he left my house and drove his car out of my doors.

I walked to the room and knocked the door hardly " YOU BOTH PIECES OF SHIT HE WANTED TO MAKE UP WITH YOU BUT AFTER ALL THE…THINGS..WE'VE HEARD YOU DOING , HE LEFT ! " I screamed to the door as Hikaru , for sure , opened the door , half naked with a towel around his lowest part"calm the shit down tono ! " he ironically said "what the fuck Hikaru ! I am not against your relationship but what you've done to Kayoya is heartless !" I said to his face "Oh YEAH? " he went out of the room and closed the door "NOW THIS IS HEARTLESS? PLEASE EXPLAIN YOUR LOGIC TO ME! HE STOLE MY PARENTS MONEY AND THREW US TO THE COLD STREETS FOR FIVE STRIGHT FUCKING YEARS !AND YOU CALL THIS HEARTLESS ! DAMMIT TAMIKI !" he said in anger and I hesitated a little and sigh

"what's happening why are you guys screaming?" from behind me I heard Haruhi's voice , I turned and catch her eyes running on Hikaru's body "wow..nice abs "she said to him "well thank you" he said and smirked to me , I covered my face with my hand and tried not to get angrier. "you really look way too masculine than years before .." Haruhi said but was cut by Kaoru's voice from inside the room "Hikaruuu, you fucked me so hard that I can't walk " I heard him saying and laughing as Hikaru blushed and Haruhi took a deep breath "Don't worry Kaoru I won't steal him from you" Haruhi said "because… I already have one idiot beside me"she walked to me and tangled to my arm "anyways Hikaru , I am not responsible for Kayoya's reaction .." I said to him and left with Haruhi as he entered the room again .

"what happened?" Haruhi asked me

" these stupid twins were making out when Kayoya was here and he heard everything and left in anger ..but they look careless , I don't really understand them , maybe they have been in so much shit before that they don't give a damn anymore "

"yeah..they have changed a lot actually , they've became stronger " she said

"yes but what's the point of that if they can't live a good life? They'd keep struggling forever, I think I'll speak to Kayoya again..hopefully he would understand .."

" so Kayoya discovered that he made a mistake towards them and wanted to make it up?"

"not really , he never regrets anything though he just wanted to try to get Kaoru again , but after what we heard..i don't think so … they are stupid " I said as we walked to my car "where to?" she asked

"I don't know , anywhere but here".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hikaru POV**

I spent the night at Kaoru's room , we cuddled for hours till he finally slept , his head on my shoulder . I really love to cuddle with him but it makes my shoulder feels numb so I rest his head on the pillow and left the room . as I closed the door , somebody was standing behind me "wooh! You scared the shit out of me Haruhi !" I said "oh you were on my way Hikaru !" she said as she kept walking " so I guess you can't sleep too?" I asked her " umm..yeah. do you wanna have some milk and honey?" she asked and I nodded while walking beside here in the corridor and down to the kitchen, I couldn't but notice how much she changed since high school ,she used to be flat that everybody thought that she was a boy , but now she has fully grown woman body , I liked her curves and long black hair .

I sat on the chair and lied my head on the table " you seem tired " she said

"somehow. kaoru needs a lot of care lately , he's over emotional cause of the chemo therapy and most nights wake of a nightmare " I said to her as she sat on the chair in front of me

"Hikaru..are you happy with your relationship? " I got surprised of her question and blinked my eyes twice . I was running from this question for a long time but Haruhi was so good in knowing what people hide , that what made her special back in high school "I can't answer this question..what do you think?"

" I think you're doing it only for Kaoru "

"and how is that?" I asked even though I knew that this is the truth

"well , let's look at it from the beginning with , when you were 16 years old , kaoru admitted to you about his feelings and you didn't want to break his heart because he's the most important person in your life after losing your parents , so you agreed . Kaoru's gay but you're not , you only love him as a twin should love his twin , doing that is only for his sake not for you , you've been ignoring yourself for a very long time …making you unhappy and unsatisfied about your life . am I right?" she added a smile

" you surprised me Haruhi .."

"I had to spit it on your face , cause I don't like to see a friend of mine suffering because he can't put a stop to this "

"do you know what would happen to him if he knows this? That I have been lying to him for 5 years now"

"do you wanna keep lying to him for more 5 years ?" she hit this question straight on my face

"Hikaru..if you didn't agree on this long time ago, Kaoru could be ending with Kayoya and everything would have been perfect . it's a life mistake ..so of course if you want to stop it you'll pay hard to fix it" she finished. I hopelessly smiled , looked down at my milk cup , covered my face with my hand , she has moved her hand on my head ,I am really a mess "you can do it Hikaru "

"I can't hurt him .." I said

"then leave.."

"what?"

"he's gonna be fine here with me and Tamaki , we'll take care of him "

"and..where should I go?"

"hmm I don't know , anywhere in the world ! tamaki will pay , it's your parents money after all"

"but..I promised him I won't ever leave him .."

"Hikaru ! you got to do this for yourself , he's going to be fine , you are both adults and can handle this "

"thank you for the milk " I put the cup down "I'll think about that " I smiled to her and went back to Kaoru's room . the light of the table lamp was on, I opened the door to see him setting on the bed "kao..?" I walked to him , I realized the weird look in his eyes as I sat beside him.

We stayed silent like that for almost 2 minutes only looking at each other eyes.

"what's wrong?" I finally said

" I don't know " he looked away " you tell me what's wrong" I got surprised "Oh god..did you hear what me and Haruhi was saying?" he didn't answer so I knew he did , damn it ! how did I forget that he's a very light sleeper ..I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him, what can we call that , a betrayal ? a very deep wound I cost him , the worst mistake of all times .. I didn't know . He pushed my hands away. "go out of my room" he said in a broken tone , "dammit * whispered* Kaoru dear ..I did so for y-" I was cut by him screaming to me "OUT !" , I saw the tears falling down his eyes like rain as he sniffed . I didn't see kaoru broken like that in my life. I didn't see him in much pain like this before. my stupidity is the reason of everything . I grabbed my head with my arms, what have I done…what have I done … what in the world have I done…

I fell down to the floor and everything turned to black.

**KAORU POV**

A Broken heart. no …A burned heart , that's the word. Hikaru..why have you done this !, I had many thoughts now as I looked at his sleeping figure. The doctor said he fell down cause of exhaustion and lack of sleep. I sigh , it's painful , every time I sigh I feel like crying .. and I do. All the things we've been through as a couple .. all were lies and I fell for them. Tamaki entered the room "oh..kaoru please calm down , he will be alright.." he put his hand on my head "I know he will " I said as more tears fell from my eyes "then why are you crying?" he said and sat beside me. I sniffed , looked at Tamaki "after all these years I just knew that he never loved me…" Tamaki looked surprised and then he brought me to a hug and I accepted it. I didn't hug anybody but Hikaru after my parents' death so this was somehow weird. Tamaki didn't know what to say instead he bat my head as we both looked at Hikaru. "I think that..I am the one who should leave, not Hikaru "I said to Tamaki who looked surprised "no! None of you should leave , you guys need to be open with each other not leaving ! cause you have to face this sooner or later !" Tamaki said , load enough that we realized Hikaru opening his eyes .He blinked twice then looked at our side, my eyes met his eyes but I couldn't look at them so I turned my eyes away and stood up "kao.." I heard him saying but I left the room , I really didn't want to speak to Hikaru , not now or anytime. He hurt me so bad and I really can't trust him or love him anymore. I walked out the house to the garden and sat on one of the big sofas beside the swimming pool . I moaned from the pain in my heart "I am an idiot …how did I believe him all of these years! "

I wanted to revenge from Hikaru for lying to me and breaking my heart like that , I wanted to revenge from Haruhi for ruining my life , I wanted to revenge from Kayoya for the past. I won't forgive any of them..


	9. Chapter 9

**Hikaru POV**

My thoughts are the main reason why I always lose. Kaoru stopped talking to me or even looking at me , it has been two days since he knew the truth that I was hiding for the longest time, please don't you misunderstand me either. It's not that I wanted to use my twin brother to release myself , hell no , I am not that low ! back in time, he was the only person that I could trust and he was always there for me. I couldn't imagine myself leaving him behind or replacing him with another. Never wanted to lose him because I knew nobody in the world would ever love me the way he does, so that was the thing.

"so today is your second chemo set?" Haruhi asked Kaoru , we all were sitting around the breakfast table "yeah" he answered while taking a bite of his pie "I'll come with you" I said but he acted as if he didn't hear me and continued eating , not even looking at me . he didn't say a word to me the last two days made me feel as if I am invisible. "Hikaru I will go with him instead " Tamaki said " hell no , he's my little brother not yours , I'll take care of him!" I said "yeah..yeah I know , but seems he doesn't want you to take care of him" tamaki said "well excuse me but you don't know what does he wants !" I said " you have hurt him before what do we expect else from you ? great Hikaru !" tamaki said , I stood up in anger and wanted to start a fight when kaoru stood up too " I want to go alone " he said and left the table . "awesome , now he's mad at both of you ,idiots " Haruhi said. "you drove me mad !" I said to tamaki "you always want to dominate him as if he is yours , which is obviously not anymore " tamaki said and now I was ready to hit him on his face !

**Haruhi POV**

I left the two stupid boys kicking each other as two of the bodyguards ran to stop the fight. I really can't understand men sometimes, they are so violent! I sigh and walked to kaoru's room , I think I should talk to him . Hikaru told me that he overheard us last time. Now he must be mad at me also. I didn't mean to break their relationship, I just wanted Hikaru to know what he is doing because the idiot thinks that what he did is the right thing and can live with it to the last day in his life ! living a lie and pulling his brother with him as if it was nothing! "kaoru?" I knocked the door that was already opened "I'm here , give me a minute" he said from the bathroom . I entered and sat on the couch beside the bed , I took a look around me . kaoru has put his books in the shelf and set a glass on the table that has some white flowers on it. The bed was a mess , I know that he never make up his bed and he likes it always messy , I've known that long time ago when we were together back in high school.

He went out of the bathroom and walked to me. "can we talk?" I asked him " I guess I have nothing to talk about with you Haruhi " he said and grabbed his laptop "well.." I didn't know what to say , if he doesn't want to talk then probably I should leave him alone but then I thought that he might want to talk to someone after all that happened but doesn't know how to start it. "so..what are you checking on your laptop?" I asked "I am uploading my Blog" he answered " oh you have a blog! What do you write in it?" I asked him to start a talk "depression quotes, black theme photos, metal songs and such…" he kept his eyes on the screen .

I sigh .. really need to open up with him but he's not giving anyone a chance, I took a deep breath " You know I didn't come here to talk about shallow stuff , I just want you to know that Hikaru didn't want to hurt your feelings ! he's just so much of an idiot that he had to do anything not to lose you ! and ..i guess he didn't know what to do but to give you everything you wanted and needed , to reward him coldly like that is selfish of you kaoru ! he's mistaken , I know that , but he did it for you to start with ..i guess you should give your brother a chance to explain himself to you … look at him , he wasted 5 years of his life not doing a thing but taking care of you and loving you even thought he is not gay ! he could've found a girl and have a nice relationship right now but instead he preferred to stay with you , don't you appreciate this ?"

"you are making me look like a piece of shit! I didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do ! and what do you know about our past Haruhi? The past five years went so cold . we didn't kiss for whole two years but then ..there was that time two months ago when ..I was setting alone in the central park watching people kissing and dancing , then Hikaru walked to me and…he kissed me, I never asked him for that … he did it by his own..and..he said.." he was looking down, I sat beside him and put my hand on his shoulder " he said he still loves me" .. I felt so sorry for kaoru and at the same time I thought that I might have been wrong in judging Hikaru …maybe he really loved him after all. "Hikaru is the only one who can decide whether he was true about this or not..you need to talk to him" I said fondling his back "relax kaoru..everything will be okay" he nodded and I left the room. I found a mix of hard feelings in his tone all I hope for now is that he doesn't fix himself by breaking someone else.

**Kaoru POV**

All black thoughts. I am drowning in anger , I don't want to be the one the bottle always choose I want to be the one making the fight. i started building dialogues in my head and planes to destroy all of them and to tell you the truth I didn't find anything worth living for anymore . When Haruhi left the room I got ready to leave the house. It was still early for my therapy at the hospital so I got to make a part of my plan.

I've put on my white t shirt and skinny black pants and brushed my hair really good , I closed my room's door and walked to the corridor then to out the house to the garden . there was a motor standing beside the house that belonged to one of the farmers that work in the garden "I need to take your motor , I'll be right back " I said to the busy man as I put the key and started my ride "WAIT SIR!" I heard the man screaming from behind me but ignored him and kept driving out . If you're wondering where I am going then I'll make it easier for you , I am going to Kayoya's place.

It took me half an hour tell I got there " my driving skills weren't that bad after all" I said to myself as I parked beside the big modern mansion of the Otori family and rang the bell "introduce yourself" one of the guards said . "I am Kaoru Hitachiin and I want to meet with Kayoya Senpai " I said "wait there please" the voice said as I stood there looking at the place. Suddenly the huge doors opened "come in please" I entered as two maids walked to me "Hello master Kaoru , master Kayoya is waiting for you , please have some wine " he gave me the cup and I accepted it , we walked in the garden , roses from each side and terrific trees. After almost two minutes walking we entered a big hall where a nice Jacuzzi where set . I realized Kayoya's figure sitting in it .the maid left leaving me alone with Kyoya . I took a breath and so he realized I am here. "Oh look who's here .."he said devilishly looking at me from head to toes "I respect your dignity to step here ..Kaoru" he said as I walked closer to him "long time no see " I said "well..you've changed though you still have the same cute look" he said , still sitting in the Jacuzzi , I smiled warmly to him "uh thank you .." I said . I knew he will never hurt me because either he already did when we were wealthy and the game was fun or because I believed he likes me and if he wanted to hurt me he would have already did it. "can I join you?" I asked him and I don't know where did this courage come from "even though Hikaru will get mad if he knows this?" Kayoya wondered "I broke up with Hikaru" he got surprised and gasped.

I took off my shirt knowing that his eyes are burning on my body , I took of my pants but kept my boxers on and so I joined him in the Jacuzzi , I blushed to the thought as the hot water touched my body "come closer" he said and I moved and set beside him , he has put his hand around my body as I rest my hands on his chest "so you decided to come here after breaking up with Hikaru ..what exactly happened?" he asked and so I told him what happened and I told him how Hikaru lied to me all of these years and that ,I am broken " are you here to drive Hikaru insane or because you're serious about you and I ?" I was sure he'd ask this question

"actually it's both of them "


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikaru's POV**

Despite the fact that kaoru's ignoring me , I wanted to talk to him even if he doesn't want to replay at all. I owe him an explanation, I never meant to hurt him because I do love him .. I really do, I had a mix of feelings before that me myself wasn't sure about them. When kaoru first admitted his feelings to me I had sort of the same feelings , because we were teenagers we had such mixed emotions that we didn't know how to control . so back in time , indeed I was deeply in love with him. After we lost our parents , this relationship between us started to fade it's like everything disappeared and the desire was gone. So at that part of time I wasn't in love with him .. I considered my feelings toward him as a dead hank. Before exactly two months when we were at the central park and I saw how sad he is I decided that I should make him happy because I can and I knew what does he want and so I did, I never meant to hurt him . when I had spoken to Haruhi before three days , I didn't want anybody to give me advices about my love life so I just agreed on whatever she said and I didn't want to explain anything to her let alone that she thinks I have lied to him all that time ! why didn't I explain it to her? Because she has nothing to do with this, and kaoru overheard the wrong conversation. I don't even know how am I suppose to explain all that to him but I got to try and I hope that he'd stop being mad for awhile and listen to me.

I reached his door and knocked but he didn't answer so I tried opening the door. The room was empty . I searched in the living room and in the garden too. "Excuse me , did you see my brother?" I asked the garage man "oh yes!.. he has stolen my motorcycle!" the man said in anger "what ! where did he go?" I asked " and how am I suppose to know ! you better bring me my motor back !" he said " okay , calm down I'll bring it back to you" I said and went to Tamaki .

"where in the world is he?" I asked worried "he could be injured or faint and somebody could hurt him!"

" Did you try calling him?" Tamaki asked

"sure I did but he didn't answer " I said

"we better wait , he might be back soon" tamaki said

"Dammit tamaki! Is this all you can do! , I'll go search for him" I angrily said

"and where are you going to search?"tamaki asked and I stopped , I really don't know where he would go, we actually don't know anybody. Instead of searching I sat down on the sofa. "He's bad at directions , I hope he doesn't lose his way back" I murmured to myself and tried to call him over and over but still he didn't answer.

**Kaoru's POV**

All I came here to do is to tempt Kayoya and make him believe that I want to give him a chance with me when in fact I wanted to avenge myself and get my parents' wealth back. We went out of the Jacuzzi , dressed up and sat around a table beside the pool , I let him hold my hand and touch my face and that's all I allowed him to do , I sure wanted him to believe my plot but still I can't imagine giving myself to him. "let's walk around" Kayoya said , we stood side by side and he hold my hand , I accepted it. The garden was huge and full of strange kind of plants , we came beside a chocolate fountain , Kayoya took a strawberry ,put it in the fountain and then led it to my mouth "eat it" he ordered and I took a bite , it was so delicious. He pulled me to him , I got surprised as he rest his hand on my back and the other on the back of my neck , he knelt down and wanted to kiss me but I looked down to the floor "what is it kaoru? I thought we are dating " he wondered "ermm..I..don't prefer kissing in the first date though .." I said the first lie that crossed my mind "oh..I see .." I didn't believe that he bought it , I looked to my watch "oh my god ! I am late" I said "what's the matter?" he asked " you know …I have lungs cancer.." I said and he opened his eyes surprisingly" but it's not in the dangerous level so..i am taking the chemotherapy , and I am late" I finished explaining and looked around to the motor when another subplot hit me "can you give me a ride?" I asked , if Hikaru sees me in Kayoya's car with him he'll get mad and I'll follow it with another act "why yes sure! " he said and led me to his car , I took my phone and checked it , 20 missed calls from Hikaru in the last two hours , instead of calling him and making Kayoya subconscious I sent Hikaru a message that said "meet me at the hospital's door ,please :'( " and by that , Hikaru will get worried and when he sees Kayoya there he'd start his over thinking process and lead himself to some imaginary maze that ends with him imagining me and Kayoya sharing bed. We sat in the car as it started moving , Kayoya sat beside me as the driver drove us to the hospital "you are shivering" Kayoya said "I am scared . last time it was awful , I felt weak and always dizzy . it's the worst feeling ever" I murmured as he put his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer " I am going to stay with you" he said and I devilishly smiled inside of me.

After some time the car stopped beside the hospital, we went out of the car, I noticed Hikaru running towards me "Kaoru!" Hikaru stood in front of me and brought me to a tight hug "you scared me man! Are you alright? You're shaking!" he said worriedly and looked at my eyes, I looked away and didn't say a word. He noticed Kayoya standing behind us and I noticed the mad look that took a place on his face "why the fuck kaoru was with you?" he asked as he pulled me protectively behind him "ask him yourself Hikaru" Kayoya calmly said "he came to me by his own well " Kayoya spit it to Hikaru who gasped in anger and took my head by his hands "what the fuck where you thinking?!" he said , actually Hikaru scared me more than the chemotherapy at the moment "TALK!"he ordered me but I looked at Kayoya from Hikaru's shoulder for help and immediately Kayoya pushed Hikaru away from me. "fuck off him Hikaru ,you've broke up already !" Kayoya smartly said that to make sure I was telling him the truth "WHAT! What the hell are you talking about ! I have never broke up with him!" Hikaru looked at me I felt that he's ready to punch me for that but because I wanted to burn his heart the same way he did to mine I tangled Kayoya's arm "I have nothing to explain to him ..shall we enter ?" I said to Kayoya , leaving Hikaru there breathing in anger and surprised , I entered the hospital with Kayoya as I took a look back at Hikaru who looked hopeless and broken and most of all , cheated on. What made it worst to Hikaru is that it's Kayoya , not anyone else , the most person that Hikaru and I hate in this world. My eyes met Hikaru's for a fast glance; both of our eyes fell with tears. I looked away. I moved my tears away as the doctors rushed to me . they've let me set on a wheeled chair and led me to the chemo therapy's room.

**Hikaru's POV**

I sat down on the sidewalk . the doctors , nurses and people were passing me , I hid my face with my hands ." what have you done kaoru.." murmured in pain to myself as if he was there listening to me, I sobbed a very hard breath. I moved a tear that fell down my eye. " a break up..no he must be kidding me .. he must have something .I won't let Kayoya win this" I entered the hospital and searched till I found Kayoya setting on a chair waiting for Kaoru "Don't you ever think that my brother would like you" I said to him , he ignored me and kept staring at his tablet "pfft.." I sat beside the door waiting for kaoru. An hour have passed tell finally the nurse went out the room pushing Kaoru's wheelchair , he was sniffing and tears falling down his eyes.

**Kaoru's POV**

The pain was unbearable , as if the voices are all mixing making noises and everything is running . I couldn't concentrate at all, I felt pain in my whole body , everything was hurting me so badly , I cried out of the pain. The nurses put me on a wheelchair and pushed me out the room .

I searched for Hikaru .. I didn't want anything right now , not Kayoya , not anybody in the world but Hikaru , I can't trust anyone else at the moment. As I went out the room Hikaru knelt down in front of me immediately, I knew he'll be there. Because Hikaru never leaves me . "hika.." I sniffed and hold his jacket , I hid my face on his chest "you're gonna be okay..calm down my sweetheart " he hugged me and fondled my hair, I sobbed to him "everything hurts , I am in so much pain" I murmured thought my tears made his shirt wet. He screamed to the nurse "do you have any pain killer or anything? He's in pain!" the nurse got scared and went to call the doctor. after that the doctor gave me a needle that would put me to sleep , i rest my head on his chest as the car started moving and Hikaru took me home.

* * *

**Thanks for the comments ! keep me updated with your opinions and thoughts. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kayoya POV**

I don't usually trust people or give them a second chance but this boy was an odd. I made sure that he and Hikaru are having a breakup. I had to take this chance because in the last five years nobody has won my heart like Kaoru, he is beautiful and I love him. I thought that my feelings toward him became weaker after his rejection and after not meeting with him for five years. All that went to decay when my eyes met his eyes again. When I tried kissing him he said he doesn't like to kiss in first date and to tell you the truth I expected this, even though my heart told me to trust him my mind said totally the opposite. I've harmed him and his brother a lot , he'd never love me , the only thing that he'd do is to break my heart to pieces again. I shouldn't give him a chance I…

Love him

And then he looks at me and all these thoughts run away and being replaced with trust. He appeared to mess up my perfect world again. Nothing good comes from a Hitachiin , their family was known with its evil members. And I knew this , there is no chance in heaven Kaoru would love me. When I took him to the hospital , Hikaru had scream it to my face, he said that his brother would never love me. Not only because Hikaru loves Kaoru , it's mostly because he was telling me the truth.

When Kaoru went out that room , he hugged Hikaru and whispered his name . they looked perfect together, they could make up in seconds without even apologizing to each other. Why would Kaoru give me a chance when he has Hikaru ?...and I am nothing like Hikaru.. I am a cold hearted person who only cares about money and never let anyone cross his red lines or ..love him.

**Hikaru POV**

Thoughts kept hitting me while I looked at my sleeping twin ." what kind of things did you do with Kyoya?" I whispered ..and I didn't think that Kaoru would let go of me this easily. I understand that I am the problem and I know he got hurt but running to another man's lap is cheating.

I didn't break up with him and I'd never think about that. got lost in my own thoughts , and my doubts. he moaned out of pain and I fondled his hair and lent down so my lips where an inch away "I am sorry for everything" pressed my lips on his , which always belonged to me" I love you Kaoru" whispered to him then brought the covers on us , I hugged him protectively and slept.

I never knew how much I love him till I let him go..

**Kaoru POV**

I had weird dreams , unconnected events and people I don't know . suddenly I took a long breath and opened my eyes to noticed Hikaru sleeping beside me , wrapping his arms around me and hugging me , the warmth of his body was so tempting that i didn't want to move , instead I hugged him closer , I didn't have any interactions with him for the last three days , I missed him for sure. enjoying the atmosphere that I was smiling to myself. I think my hair has tickled his face because then he moved a little and whispered my name "kao.." he brought me closer "are you awake? "he murmured to my hair and couldn't see my face since the room was too dark "yeah I guess" , "how do you feel?", "dizzy but I'm fine" there was silence for a while then Hikaru moved and sat "I kept your pills somewhere here.. " he searched on the table beside us "found them" he gave me two pills and a cup of water , I swallow them. Then I lied down again and brought the covers on me when I noticed Hikaru walking to the door "where are you going?" I asked "to my room, good night" he said "nighty.." I said as he opened the door and left , closing the door behind him. I wanted him to stay here. I stayed lying in the bed forever and couldn't sleep yet I didn't want to go to Hikaru's room, I am still hurt and mad at him. the sun light entering the room from the window it is 6 am already.

There was nothing to do and I couldn't sleep so I stood up and was only wearing my boxers , I picked a long shirt and wear it then wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, I liked to show my legs and mostly I hated to wear shoes , socks were enough when you are at the house's garden.

I recognized Hikaru setting on a chair beside the pool and throwing stones to the water. He suddenly turned his head and looked at me while I walked to him "we need to talk" I said but Hikaru was about to leave "sit down it's just a talk..and you owe me that too" , he smiled politely back at me and sat on the chair again. Shyly I sat on his lap then hide my face on his neck " I miss you ,jerk" I said while he touched my naked legs and I shivered "oh I miss you more, idiot" he said then I sat well so we were facing each other

"simply , you've heard the wrong conversation" , " how come Hikaru?", he explained to me that he agreed on the stuff Haruhi was saying because she has nothing to do with our relationship which actually made me happy and satisfied ".. I am sure I love you now and will always do" he said and I felt tears taking place on my eyes , he captured my face "hey come one don't cry " we hugged tightly " I love you too..Hikaru" and by that it was my time to explain myself "I want you to know that I didn't do anything with Kyoya" I said looking at his eyes "and how far did you go?" he asked " I don't know , he took my hand and touched my face.." I murmured " that's it Kaoru?" , " Hikaru .." I shyly said. "good morning you guys" Tamaki said from behind us , good god that would make Hikaru forgets about that question , I can't tell him I sat on the Jacuzzi and wrapped my arms around Kyoya he'd get seriously mad.

"oh so you've made up !,that's great!" Tamaki said "yes, it was only a misunderstanding, thanks to your girlfriend" I said to him , resting my head on Hikaru's shoulder while he kept touching my legs sending shivers through my body. After awhile Haruhi joined us and I noticed the annoyed look in her face when she saw me sitting on Hikaru's lap , so to pay back of preventing me from my lover for three days ,i looked to Hikaru's eyes then pressed my lips to him , he kissed me back wildly and I moaned a little. I could feel the anger from Haruhi said as we separated "why are you angry and want to ruin our relationship? Is it because Tamaki never kisses you?" I devilishly said "pffttt.." Hikaru was about to laugh but he hold himself "said who! We kiss all the time" Tamaki said but Haruhi got mad and left the table "YOU EVIL TWINS!" the idiot screamed and ran after her "HAHAHHA! Have you seen the look on his face" Hikaru laughed "YA HAHAHA !what a natural idiot , I bet they never make love " I said "because he's too small HAHAH!" Hikaru finished the joke and we were about to die laughing.

"back to the subject.."Hikaru looked to my eyes "you didn't tell me how far you went with that son of a bitch? And how could you do this to me?" he asked "well..I didn't let him kiss me or anything plus you hurt my feelings and I wanted to hurt yours!" I said " I have a plot in my mind, Hikaru …if you only agree on this then we'll revenge and get our parents wealth back" I tangled my arms around his shoulders "what is that?" Hikaru looked skeptical about the plan but I smiled to him "all I want is your acceptation to go a little farther with Kyoya" he put his hand under my shirt and touched my chest "No. I won't let another man touch your body" he said and I laughed a little "baka Hikaru , I won't end up in bed with him .. just want to fool him till he gives us everything back and then ..we'll get rid of him" Hikaru smiled in agreement "smart ass" he bite on my neck and I laughed.

**Hikaru POV**

I will be there to stop Kyoya in case he went any further with Kaoru , the idea is still annoying for me but I couldn't prevent because I saw something in Kaoru's eyes that said , believe on me, and I believed on him in worst situations , I had to swallow my pride.

He didn't tell me the details of his plan yet , however , we were setting around the breakfast table at 9 am when he said " where are Mori and Hony ? we didn't see them in ages!" he took a bite of his French toasts "they are running their family's business , I actually didn't hear anything from them in a long time" Haruhi said "last thing I knew about them that they won in the karate championship" Tamaki said "that's cool" I said looking at Kaoru " yeah , hey how about this !" Kaoru said and we all looked at him " how about we make a party for the memorial of the host club?" he suggested "Wow! A great idea Kaoru!" Tamaki agreed and Haruhi sighed "would be fun though " I said not knowing what's in my brother's mind , but he smirked and raised his wine glass so I knew it's nothing good. When did Kaoru turn to a little devil…

* * *

**YAy thanks for your comments Ellifein ! you are awesome ! XD i love how hikaru is the seme and actually the guys who get jealous are sexy lol **

**i am waiting for your comment in this chapter and what do you think should i add to the plot? **

**thanks for reading !**

**please everybody leave reviews **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaoru POV**

We were getting ready to leave to one of the Japanese festivals tonight ,where everybody should wear a Kimono , straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. Kimono are wrapped around the body, always with the left side over the right.

Mine was orange , Hikaru's Kimono was blue"let me fix this to you" Hikaru wrapped his arms around my middle and fixed the secured sash called an _obi_, which is tied at the back. We were too close ,I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought him to a hug "Kao! What's the matter?" he wondered "I have the feeling that something bad would happen today" he tightened the hug "are you scared that you may lose your way like the last time when we went to the downtown ?" I smiled to his guess "kinda" I whispered but he could hear me "don't worry I will follow you and we can both go missing" he sweetly said that made me smile.

He took my hand as we walked out the house to the festival with Tamaki and Haruhi , we are supposed to meet Hony and Mori there, I am not going to forget Kayoya as well, this was the host club's reunion.

The place was full of lights and everybody was suited in kimonos and they all looked very beautiful, restaurants that sell traditional food were in both sides of that street as well as toys and memento stores, and I am really interested in mementos and tokens, back in time I used to collect a lot of them.

Haruhi and Tamaki were checking the common sweet restaurants and Hikaru was making fun of them and telling them that we had tried all kind of things in the last five years. I looked around me when I noticed Kayoya walking to our side , I faked a smile to him yet I couldn't see his face expression , I noticed his glasses glitter of the lights. He was wearing a black kimono that has white lines , it looked so fancy and mostly the best looking of all , he walked to me "you look good" I said to him and he gave me half a smile "thank you pretty"

Hikaru and the other noticed us "Oh hey there Kayoya" Hikaru said giving him the death look "very nice to meet you here Hikaru" Kayoya said giving Hikaru a death look too "Kaaayooooyaaaaa" came Tamaki's voice from behind us "you must check all these kinds of common food!" tamaki rescued the situation with his stupidity again, somebody should reward that.

After awhile we heard somebody calling our names and the five of us turned to look "Tama-chan ! Haru-chan ! Hika-Chan!-Kao-Chan ! Kayo-Chan!" it was Honey's voice , I got surprise because the boy who once looked like a 10 years old kid now is a grown up guy ,yet he's still shorter than us but taller than Haruhi , and of course the guy beside him , Takashi-Mori , didn't change at all , same calm look and same hairstyle. We hugged them and all ,"glad to meet you all again "Mori said then looked at me and Hikaru "great job in staying alive for five years" he placed his hands on our heads and we smiled to him "thank you" he looked at Kayoya with a weird look , I didn't know what did he mean with it but it wasn't good

"I am so sorry Kao-chan " I looked at Hony who was staring sadly at me "Haru-chan has told us about your sickness "

"oh..I am struggling you know , plus , it's not like I am going to die or anything , I am taking the chemo therapy and it makes me sick to my stomach but I will be fine " I said to him while smiling yet he gave me a small hug and I accepted it.

We had chat about all kind of things that they did in their life and I catch the strange looks between Kayoya and Mori sempai every now and then , I don't think they noticed me but I knew something was going on between them and it's something about me and Hikaru. Anyways , I had to enjoy my time and stop thinking .

"hey Hikaru , I'll go with Hony to the token shops " I knew that Hikaru hated such things so I didn't want to bother him with that. "okay I'll be here with the others" he said and walked with them inside the games store.

**Hikaru POV**

I kept my eyes on Kaoru even when I was standing with the others , he was happily checking all sort of tokens , I don't know what attracts him in mementos so much but I had nothing to prevent , I just found them boring and useless.

"it's your turn Hikaru !" Haruhi said , she was pretty in a Kimono with her now long black hair and the very light make up , she was super sexy. I smiled to her and walked to the shooting game "you should shoot 10 targets in order to win a teddy bear" the shop owner said to me as I replace my eye on the shooting gun.

Banged the 10 targets one after the other in the middle which made my old friends and the shop owner shocked "what? I used to go with my dad to shooting trips , you know , birds and ducks " I said " oh..great job Hikaru" Tamaki said and he clapped for me "haha now where is my gift ?" I asked and the shop owner who gave me an orange teddy , kaoru would like it

"umm hikaru .." Haruhi said

"yes?"

" would you give the stuffed animal to me?" she said and I was surprised , I didn't think she likes these things " I wanted to give it to kaoru..but no problem you can have it" I gave it to her and she smiled warmly to me "thank you..umm can we talk ? I mean away from the others" I don't know what was she thinking , anyhow I walked with her aside from the street , the place was full of trees and the only light was coming from the moon.

"what is it Haruhi" I asked

"well Hikaru ..this might shock you but …I.." she hesitated which made me worried " I think I am deeply in love with you.."

I opened my eyes wildly in shock .

**Kaoru POV**

"I think I'll buy all of those ! they are so pretty right! the blue one is for hikaru" I said to Hony who nodded to me , I gave the shop owner the money and left the shop with my friend toward the others "so Kao chan" when hony started in a serious tone "what is the kind of relationship between you and Hika chan?" he said and I stopped "well " we sat on one of the chairs which were all over the place , I blushed a little " in love for five years now" I said to Hony who smiled warmly to me "that's lovely " he said "why are you asking?" I asked him "uh because…me and Mori .."he blushed really badly "wow! You guys are dating!" I got surprised "yes , you know..Mori has another funny side of him but he only shows it to me , and that makes me feel special " I smiled to him "Hikaru has a sweet , over protective, special part of him too. I think I'd get really sad if he ever shows that special part to anybody else , it might break me to pieces , and to tell you the truth *sigh* I have been in so much before that I won't be able to fight anymore if I get a heart broken "

" why are you saying that! Hikaru loves you and he'll never break your heart , I mean it's not like he has ever done so!" Hony said . actually he has broken my heart for many times in the past. And I managed to forgive him every time. I didn't know why am I thinking this way but there is a feeling inside of my heart that …hurt.

**Haruhi POV**

I was sure Hikaru is attracted to both genders. First of all , I wanted to prove it to him that I didn't buy his lying to Kaoru. Second of all , I knew Hikaru is eager to discover a woman's body. Third of all I think that Hikaru deserves me more than that idiot Tamaki , the new Hikaru that is nothing like the past , he's self confidence and can defend a woman , he's able to take responsibility and strong enough to stand in a tough life. His body and face where too sexy that I couldn't resist but wanting him so badly.

"in love with me!" he wondered "h—how is that ! I mean you are totally in love with Tamaki"

"nope , that was long time ago when I was a teenage girl , now I am a full grown woman who knows what she wants " I walked to him and placed my hands on his chest

"come on Hikaru , you know you want to try it with a woman" I said and untied my Kimono obi so the dress was wildly open , I saw Hikaru's eyes getting wilder "Haruhi…are you sure of this…" he said and I am now certain that kaoru didn't even came to his mind "yes , this is the best decision I have made in my life" by saying so I lied down on the grass and Hikaru was on me , we looked at each other's eyes for awhile when he finally took my lips on his for a very wild kiss then he went down to my body.

That night we had the best sex in ever , Hikaru was ten times better than tamaki in this , after that we fixed ourselves and dressed up again "Hikaru ..what's wrong?" I asked him because he looked confused and he was shivering

" don't you dare speaking to me again..bitch " his eyes were full of tears , seems that now he discovered he has betrayed Kaoru . but poor boy , that was too late now. He left in anger , mostly heading to our friends .

**Hikaru POV**

What have I done …what in the world have I done , Kaoru will never forgive me … why did I do this ! "FUCK THIS SHIT" I punished my head to a wall that my forehead started bleeding , I punished the wall with my hands till my hand started bleeding as well . " what kind of a selfish motherfucker am I… " she tempted me so badly that my mind stopped working , that I even forgot everything about Kaoru . tears fell down my eyes , he doesn't deserve this.

I walked back to the host club group , Haruhi was standing there beside tamaki , tangled to his arm as if nothing happened. I gave her a very cold look as I walked to them "Hikaru! What happened darling! Are you alright !" kaoru walked to me , I couldn't look at his eyes ..what have I done. He took a piece of cloth and put water on it then started moving the blood from my hands and forehead , I couldn't say a word "Hikaru…" he worriedly said . I placed my sin arms around his slim body and brought him to a hug . tears fell down my eyes and I shivered "Hikaru..what have you done.." he asked me , I knew it , he felt it , he knows that I've betrayed him. "kao... I love you " I sniffed and was holding him closely "I love you too" he said and held me "calm down sweetheart… " he lovingly said , but I don't deserve him , I deserve to get thrown in a black hole and never be found again.

I was looking bad in front of our old friends who probably thought I had a fight with some punks and ended up being kicked , only kaoru had the sense of what really happened, yet he was fondling my back as if I had nothing to do with it , as if it wasn't my deadly mistake. Is he this desperate..?

I separated from the hug and looked at kaoru's eyes who were full of hurt , I stood up , I needed to take him away from here , I need to disappear from everybody . I left kaoru up between my arms"hika! I can walk" but i didn't want him to walk. I wanted him to stay between my arms , his Kimono was showing his legs , I went inside the woods and away from the crowded street , away inside the forest and up on a hill under the moon.

I put him down on the grass and I took a deep breath " I love you the most kaoru, and I want you to know that you are everything to me , you make me feel complete and you're my soul mate .." I failed to continue instead I wildly screamed to the trees , the sky and the moon that was always watching for us . "Hikaru! " he stood up and hugged me from my back "calm down! I don't know what have you done..but I forgive you .." he said and I looked surprisingly at him "you don't deserve this to be happening to you.." I said to him " nether you do . " he fondled my cheek "calm down " he whispered . I kissed his cheek then his nose and down to his lips , I pressed mine to him . replacing the ugly taste of Haruhi's lips with the soft sweet of Kaoru's.

We sat on the grass kissing and we just forgot the world , some fireworks were lighting the skies from above us . his legs were between mine and I was above him kissing him "hika.." I untied his Kimono obi and now his body was so angelic under the moon's light. I kissed his neck "umm..ahh..Hikaru.." he moaned my name, between me and Haruhi , that was a cheap sex , but between me and kaoru , this is not only making love this is perfect because kaoru is like a god to me , it's like jumping to a higher level of subconscious where your body moves by its own in holy rhythms.

His kimono was opened and so is mine, I took mine off and his one too , we were naked now. I licked his nipples which made him moan in pressure, gladly I know all his sensitive spots , he was holding my head as long as I went down on his body "ahh yeah.. please more" I kissed his hips and grabbed his member in my hand "AAAH!" I massaged it and kaoru was wiggling and asking for more, I slipped my fingers in his holy hole and I stabbed him there "hikaruuu! " he gasped and some tears ran out his eyes "you're always tight kao" I said to him as I massaged his dick "unnn..feels good…m-more" he flipped and was giving me his back now, I kissed him on the neck and went down on his back , pressing small kisses all the way to his buttocks , I pushed my two fingers deep in him , I bite his hip which left a mark "I am-r-re-ready..hika..please" I massaged his balls which made him moan again " already? " I asked and he nodded , I flipped him and was facing him "on my lap" I said , and he blushed , we've never tried this position before "umm..alright" I sat down and he was on his knees between my legs , he took my dick on his hand and positioned himself on me , he hid his face on my shoulder as he went down on me "AAAHH!Ahh! " he moaned as I entered him , I placed my hands on his hips and was helping him moving on me in a rhythm , I pushed myself up so I entered him completely "DAAMN! You're so deep in me Hikaru!OHH! awww" he screamed but kept moving, I took his dick on my hand , as I gasped , he's too tight , his saliva was going down his mouth just like semen was going out his hole and dick , "you rock my world…" he said and I smiled proudly he was gasping hardly "hika..please " he got tire of this position so I put him down on the ground , his legs on my shoulders and I started moving wildly inside him , I felt as if the whole place was moving with us and kaoru's moans were the music , I pushed 10 times harder and faster "AAAH!AAAH!HIKAAAARUU!" I pulled him to my lap again as he came on my chest , I pushed two more time and came inside him "I—I—love you—kaoru ...only..you…" I said between the gasps as I slipped out of his hole , the semen went out wildly , I raised his chin and kissed his lips " I adore you.. " I said to his ear and this time he brought me close to him and kissed me "you're my everything"

When we cached our breaths , I looked at the mess we were , my chest has kaoru's semen while mine still dropping from his hole "let's walk to the river..we need to clean ourselves yeah.." I said to him but he was too tiered and probably won't be able to walk for couple of days I held our kimonos "come here " I carried him up between my arms in a bride way "I like to be carried though" he said " I know you do "

The place was too dark and empty, we reached to the river , gladly it was a summer night , the cold water was refreshing , I threw our kimonos on the river's bank as we sat in the water "hehe..this is cool …I like the jungle way" he said " Tarzan way baby" , we cleaned ourselves and dressed up again , "errm..it's hard to set and walk" kaoru said " I am sorry , you look so adorable when moaning and that makes me hard" I said and he blushed , I like how kaoru would always blush , he is actually the only adult person I know that blushes. Including myself..sometimes.

So I carried kaoru and walked back to the festival , I noticed our friends and that slut standing between them as well "Oh you guys came back! We were worried about you " Hony said "don't be , we are all fine " kaoru said "hika-chan why are you carrying kao-chan?" Hony said and I didn't know what to say and kaoru blushed and made the situation awkward "the doctor…he said that kaoru shouldn't walk for a long time haha" I made up a lie and smirked , seems that nobody believed me.

(note : I have made a fan art for this scene , you can find it on my bio )

We continued the festival till midnight and then Kayoya suggested for everybody to spend the night at his place and they accepted , it's not like I would let him lay a finger on my kaoru , I'll never let him go out of my sight , not for even a minute.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter XD i really enjoy writing twincest :D **

**, as an apology for being late i made this chapter longer than the other chapters , oh and i made you the fanart XD please check it , I am sure you'll fangirl about it , it's hot , you'll find it on my profile , on the the bio ! XDD**

**don't forget to tell me what do you think about this chapter and the fanart ! :D **

**i have final exams so i might be late uploading chapters :S**

**wish me luck !**

**thanks for reading !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kayoya POV**

I arrived to my mansion ,followed by the host club members and that of course involves kaoru. A thousand Idea ran through my head to make kaoru ends in bed with me , the though alone made me sigh , Hikaru is by his side and once they appeared again in the festival , kaoru looked so tiered and Hikaru was carrying him. It was obvious that they had sex. My anger towards Hikaru had grown and the jealousy has turned to something so evil.

Everybody entered the house and went to the living room but I and Mori , we had a real issue to discuss. Here's a fact that nobody knows , Mori is my partner in crime. When I first planed to fool the hitachiin twins and steal their wealth , he was my right hand thus their money was divided in a half between both of us and the deal was , to make sure the twins never appear again so they can never harm us.

I lead Mori to my office and he slammed the door shut

" why the hell they are still alive !" Mori asked and he looked kind of worried

" don't worry they can make us no harm" I said to him "they are helpless ,one of them is sick and the other is an idiot, believe me if they could do something they wouldn't wait all these years"

"what if they appeared now to revenge ! do you think I'd rescue my family's business in this?"

"what do you want to do Mori?"

"I want them to disappear..and if you manage to kill them , that would be better" what a suggestion , is he speaking for real!

"calm down man, I won't commit murder and I'll stand in your face if you want to do that! Look at them for god sake , they are harmless ! plus , I want kaoru for myself , I won't let you hurt him"

"dammit kayoya! Anyways , if they by any chance show any sign of harm I'll take an action , just so you know, oh and it's Hikaru who's worrying me " he finished and left the office

I can't harm Hikaru , because if I do Kaoru would hate me forever and he'd harm himself or end up in committing suicide.. I just can't do this. I sighed to myself and left to meet with the others.

**Hikaru POV**

I am at the house of the one who turned my life to hell , I am angry , frustrated and want to knock the whole building down his head ,we were setting on sofas beside a huge fireplace , kaoru was resting his head on my lap and his body on the sofa "tiered? " I asked him "yeah" he answered from his position "he can go sleep in one of the guest rooms " Kayoya said while smiling at kaoru "hika?" kaoru asked me for admission "I think he'll be fine staying here " I said looking at Kayoya coldly "just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep" I said to my twin and he looked annoyed "Hikaru we've talked about this " he whispered to my ear , he means that he want to go on making his plan and that means spending some time alone with that son of a bitch ,I don't even know what's the plan that he wants to play . he looked at me with his golden eyes that were identical to mine but full with trust, I think I've betrayed him already and it would be unfair to get mad because he's going to do something with Kayoya .the thing is, I don't trust Kayoya with Kaoru .what if he pushed him down and did something ..raped him or something , Kaoru is weaker than him and also sick! he barely can stand let alone defending himself! "it's noisy here, dear brother , I won't be able to sleep" he yawned while talking and rubbed his eye" okay ..okay take us to the guest room " I said to Kayoya who stood up and led us to a room in the second floor , I couldn't but notice the smirk on his face.

We entered a kinda big room with nice fancy furniture , carpets full of ornaments and a big window on the side and of course a twin size bed , this room was meant for two not for one . kaoru automatically walked to the bed and buried himself under the covers "aww too comfy" kaoru said in a childish tone and nobody supposed to hear that tone but me , I sighed, I feel like I am losing control and I don't like that at all "good night "Kayoya said and left the room "I'll leave too" I was annoyed and wanted to leave when kaoru grabbed my arm "wait ..Hikaru , I thought we have talked about this "

"okay we did , can I leave now?" he wanted me to accept the bullshit but I just can't. end of the story "hika.." he softly said and I turned "I won't let him go any further" I nodded to that and left the room with an annoying look on my face.

It's a rainy night , it's normal to rain in summer here . I sat with the guys around the turned off fireplace, hony eating cake and Mori beside him reading something and Kayoya standing beside the window , while Tamaki and Haruhi were watching a movie in his tablet , cuddling. man ..if he only knows that I had fucked his so called girlfriend hours ago what would his reaction be like ..

And as the devil I am , I wanted to tease them "hey tono" I said in a playful tone

"yes Hikaru?" Tamaki said

"how much do you love Haruhi?" I asked

"much enough ..why?" he asked and I noticed the worried look in Haruhi's eyes

"do you trust her" I asked

"yes Hikaru yes he trusts me ! and he loves me as much as you love kaoru !" Haruhi said in anger

"what about you? Do you share him this love and trust?" I lied down on the sofa and stared at both of them , tamaki wanted to say something but decided to shut his mouth , seems like he seriously wants to know the question . so as I guessed he has his doubts.

It was hard for Haruhi to come up with the answer "yes..I do" she finally said but seems that tamaki got my point and finally saw her reality..it hurts , I know ..trusting someone for a long time and then discover that they didn't worth it. He smiled to himself hopelessly and stood up , walked to Kayoya and asked him to lead him to his room, Mori and Hony ran after them because suddenly tamaki sniffed and sighed in pain .

The guys disappeared leaving me and Haruhi alone , neither one of us said a word instead we looked at each other's eyes in disgust.

"you're so much like me Hikaru.. we are both fucked up" she said and lied down on the sofa she was setting on . " we are both selfish and don't deserve what we have" I added and we were looking at the walls above us

"did kaoru forgave you?"

"yes ,we had makeup sex"

"better try that with Tamaki" she said and left to Tamaki's room

So I stayed alone there , I suppose that Kayoya must be making out with Kaoru by this time. "DAAAMN IT " I screamed to no one in particular.

**Kaoru POV**

It didn't take long till Kayoya opened the room's door and sneaked in. the lights were turned off and I didn't want to turn them on anyways "I was waiting for you" I said to him as he climbed the bed and took a position on top of me , he held my hands and prevent me from moving "so what's in your mind sweety ? do you want to betray Hikaru? " his face was so closed to me he took a deep breath beside my neck which sent shivers on my body , then he opened my kimono and licked the bone between my neck and shoulder "Aah! This should stay a secret from hika.." I wiggled under him , I didn't want this . I love Hikaru , but I needed Kayoya to trust me. He bite on my neck and went down to my chest , he licked my nipples and I cried out . tears went out my eyes but he couldn't see because of the darkness , it hurt to do such things with another person when you only have one in your heart, he touched my hips and kissed my tummy . my breath wasn't steady , I was crying . he wanted to take off my boxers when I stopped him "no..he might get in " kayoya stopped when he heard me saying that , I moved a little but then he took my lips to his and I gasped , he kissed me..somebody else has kissed me . tears fell down my eyes so fast , I wanted to push him away but he kept on kissing me over and over I lost my breath "stop!" I covered my face with my hands but he roughly pushed them away and kissed me again and his hand slipped under my boxer I gasped in shock "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed to him but he didn't stop , he moved my boxer and grabbed my dick in his hand I was terrified "LEAVE ME ALONE! HIKARUUUUUUU" I screamed really load , I wanted Hikaru to stop him !

**Hikaru POV**

"LEAVE ME ALONE ! HIKARUUUUUUU" I suddenly woke up from my light sleep on my twin's screams , I terrified as hell stood up and ran to Kaoru's room , the stairs felt eternally ! I wanted to get there as fast as I could , I wanted to kill that son of a bitch Kayoya , knowing that this would happen in the back of my mind ! what kind of an idiot am I ! I should have prevented Kaoru's idea ! if something happened to him I will burn the world !

Once I got there , the door went open and Kayoya went out of the room , I heard kaoru's sobbing from the inside , I walked to Kayoya and pushed him in anger away " FUCK OFF" screamed to his face as I entered the room , I was worried about kaoru too much that I didn't want to waste my time kicking Kayoya's ass .

He was there on the bed , his hair all messy , his eyes watering , he was shivering with his kimono thrown away on the floor and his boxer down half the way to his knees , I felt anger taking place all over my body and once I noticed a hicky on kaoru's neck I went completely crazy , I went out of the room in a rush , losing my sense, I could recognize Kayoya's figure going down to the first floor , I ran in anger . when I finally got there face to face with him , I pushed him down to the floor "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE !" I screamed to him and punished him on his face , his glass hit the floor . obviously he got mad , he pushed me away from him and kicked me on my belly , I fell down and coughed "you—f—fucking bastard .." I grabbed a vasa from beside me and hit him on his head , the whole thing damaged on the floor and I saw blood all over the place , Kayoya was bleeding but he didn't collapse instead he grabbed a piece of the damaged vasa and in a fast move he stabbed me on my belly with it "AAH!" I screamed in pain

"HIKARU!" I heard kaoru's voice coming from behind us "what the hell happened!" Tamaki's voice! "somebody call the ambulance!" Haruhi said , both me and Kayoya were on the floor bleeding and gasping , kaoru ran to me and knelt down , setting beside me , he was crying . I moved my hand from my bleeding hurt belly and raised to him"shush.." , I pulled him down to me "d-don't—die- hika..i.." I couldn't recognize what was he saying anymore , I saw his lips moving but then everything was moving and I couldn't resist but to shut my eyes and drift into the black.

* * *

**YAY A fast update ! so this is mostly the first climax of the story :DD **

**please leave reviews and tell me what do you think !**

**NOTE: i'veuploaded this chapter right after the other so don't miss chapter 12 :d just in case ~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaoru POV**

The ambulance took my brother and the jerk Kayoya away and I was about to collapse ,I felt Hikaru's pain inside me and it hurt so much. He was bleeding badly and I have his blood on my shirt and hands ,I was terrified of losing Hikaru, my whole body was shivering and I sobbed so badly , my friends held me tightly and they hugged me but nothing would make me feel better "he's..in ..in so much pain…i-" tried to speak between the sobs but that was hard "I – don't want Hikaru to..*sobs*.." tamaki held me "don't worry kaoru he'll be fine, your brother is strong he won't leave you alone okay! Calm down" said tamaki and I hid my face on his shoulder and sobbed . without Hikaru I am nothing , I can't stay alive without him beside me , without his touches and love , without hearing his voice or cuddle with him at night. I just can't live without Hikaru ..

We reached to the hospital by Tamaki's car and went out in a rush , the ambulance put Hikaru down and lead him inside a room , I sat on the chair beside the room being surrounded by the host club members , Hony kept trying to comfort me by saying that Hikaru will be alright , but I was worried , the stab was deep and he bled a lot . my head hurt so much and the pain in my chest seemed worst than ever so I calmed down a little and took a deep breath . Haruhi gave me some tissues and a cup of water and tamaki kept bating my back . the only one who was standing beside Kayoya's room was Mori , I was in a bad state but I couldn't but notice that Mori was actually by Kayoya's side .

Two hours based by and Hikaru was still inside ,they were the hardest two hours in my whole life.

**Nobody's POV**

Hikaru was inside the surgery room , the doctor took the piece of glass outside his tummy but seems it hit his kidney the doctors were in rush to save the boy from a possible stroke , any simple mistake could take his life , there was only one option left and that was of removing his kidney , he still can live with one kidney the problem is that he might have a internal bleeding which leads to a heart attack and he could die . one of the doctors suggested sewing the kidney and that was a better option . suddenly Hikaru went in a coma "we are going to lose him!"one of the doctors screamed when the heart rate monitor should a straight line "WE CAN'T LET HIM GO!" screamed the doctor while giving Hikaru a hit by the Defibrillator

**Hikaru POV**

"where am I.." I was flying somewhere .. I felt myself being so light , in a place surrounded by nothing . Complete emptiness around me and calm. Suddenly in the white ,two shadows were coming closer to me from nowhere in particular "Hikaru " a familiar woman's voice "Hikaru " a familiar man's voice .."HAH! MOM! DAD!" they were wearing white and smiling to me "Hikaru why are you here?" my mom said "I don't know, mom..i think I missed you" "we missed you too son .." said my dad while smiling then continued "but you can't be here ..not yet" , "why not! I want to be here with you!" i didn't want to leave , here's is peace , here's perfection "not yet Hikaru , you have to take care of kaoru , your twin " said mom "kaoru.." the name meant a lot to me ..kaoru is my twin "yes, he needs you there and you promised us that you'll never leave him , remember ..?" the memory of when my parents died in the accident and we were setting in the other car behind their car and we went out ..i promised them to protect kaoru and everything.."kaoru..where is he?" I wondered "you must go back to kaoru" said dad "now you have to wake up Hikaru.." said mom " wake up Hikaru "…"HIKARU STAY WITH US !" I have heard a voice of someone , a man , I couldn't recognize it but I sure couldn't open my eyes .. I still can hear them though ..

"it's back ! his heart is beating again!"

"this is a miracle !"

"Jesus Christ this boy is so lucky!"

"yes , let's finish our work here guys"

"somebody should go out and tell his twin , I saw the poor kid crying as if he's the one who got hurt"

"what was his brother's name?"

"Kaoru..Kaoru hitachiin "

mom , dad don't worry I'll protect him and I'll love him like nobody else in this world. And that was the last thought I could remember before voices were mixing all together in my head and I fell asleep, or was I already sleeping!

**Kaoru POV**

We were all setting there since I don't know how much , time didn't matter to me anymore , I was silent and desperate when suddenly a doctor went out of the room , I stood up immediately "Hikaru survived" the doctor said and I took a deep breath and sat down on the chair trying to catch my breath and realax , the others sigh deeply too "he's a luck guy ,the chances for were as few, 5% ,yet he made it ..I mean it's a miracle we thought he was gone for a minute " the doctor continued and smiled to me "you can relax now kaoru "

"yes , thank you a lot for taking care of my brother" I thanked him , moved my tears and looked to my friends who all smiled to me , but Mori! . what's wrong with him ! did he wished Hikaru never made it! " congrats kao-chan " said Hony " thank you" I smiled to him and he gave me a hug. Unlike Mori, Hony was way better , plus I thought we had nothing to do with Mori , why doesn't he show any sympathy, I must keep an eye on him though.

"when can I see Hikaru?" I asked the doctor " he'll be awake in an hour , we'll move him to room number 344 you can wait for him there " the doctor said and left to his work , I took the elevator the third floor and I saw the doctors entering Hikaru inside that room , I walked in a hurry being followed by my friends

The doctors put him down in bed and they let me inter the room , alone .

He looked tiered but he was sleeping peacefully , I sat on a chair beside his bed and lied my head beside his while taking his hand "I'm glad you are alright baby" I whispered to his ear "I love you so much" I held his hand tightly and pressed my lips to his cheek and gently left a kiss there, after sometime of staring at Hikaru's sleepy face he took a deep breath then his eyes were opened slowly I stood up and called for the doctor.

The doctor checked Hikaru's eyes and told me to give him small amounts of water ,and to give him pain killers every 4 hours . As soon as he left I walked to Hikaru's side he turned his head slowly and stared at mine, tears fell from my eyes , for a moment I thought I won't be able to see his eyes looking at me again "hey" he said and I smiled to him and took his hand and kissed it "baka ,you scared me to death" I said while hiding my face on his shoulder , he raised his hand and put it on my head ,he brushed my hair with his fingers "I'm sorry baby" I sniffed to him but moved my tears away and breathed happily "that was dangerous , I lost my mind when I saw you on the bed like that , I felt that it's all my fault and wanted to kill him" Hikaru said to me but I didn't want to speak about anything else right now but Hikaru and I, I think he noticed that and captured my head, brought me close to him and kissed my lips , slowly and lovely , I kissed him back in return . I accidently put my hand on his belly "AHH!" he moaned in pain "oh my gosh ! I am so sorry Hikaru ! I am sorry .." I didn't mean to hurt him and I got really scared "errm..it's okay .." he said but I regretted making Hikaru feeling pain now and not forgetting that he's in all this because of me, I looked at the ground and sat on the chair beside him , tears fell down my eyes again "hika..I am sorry for everything , I have always brought you troubles .." I murmured "pfft shut up kao , you know that my life would be meaningless without you" .

The host club members knocked the door and entered , Tamaki , Haruhi , Hony and ..Mori . something about Mori wasn't right ,I caught him smirking when he saw Hikaru on bed.

"so Hikaru do you feel any pain?" Haruhi asked

"yeah ,a little " Hikaru answered

"we should keep an eye on you guys " tamaki said

"hey tono , I want you to take care of kaoru till I get better " Hikaru said

"don't worry dear I'll be fine " I said and Tamaki rest his hand on my shoulder "done , Hikaru"

"what exactly happened between you hika chan and kayo chan?" Hony asked

"hmph I don't want to talk about that" Hikaru annoyed said , the idea of him getting hurt by kayoya was driving him crazy and if anything I knew Hikaru won't stop till he pays back again."he's the one who picked up the fight , I started it though but it's all because he was hurting my kaoru !" Hikaru angrily said and I couldn't but make a small smile, he said my kaoru, that made me blush.

"excuse me guys but I got some business to care about " Mori said and walked out the room , a wild guess inside of me told me to follow him

"I'll go get some coffee " I said to them , smiled to Hikaru and went out the room , as I guessed ,Mori was going to Kayoya's room and I followed him , gladly en entered and didn't close the door behind him so I could hear everything.

"I'll kill them both " Mori said

"no not yet , I want to kill them by my both hands , and I'll make sure to torture Hikaru before doing so HAHAH!" Kayoya said , my eyes got wilder as I continued listening

"I told you they will harm us" Mori said

"just wait till hikaru gets better and gets out of the hospital , I don't want to do it in a place full of people and cameras" Kayoya said

"okay we have to set up a plan and make everybody think they have left the country and not by any chance dead" Mori said

"yes , leave it for me man , they will cry in regret "

"HAHAHAHA!" they both laughed and I left the place shivering , what should I do.

First of all we need to have something to protect ourselves. I went back to Hikaru's room

"hey kaoru what's the matter?" Hikaru asked and surely he could tell I was terrified

"I'll tell you in a minute but first ..Tamaki, could you lend me 500$?" this is the only idea that I have at time , I wanted to buy guns for both of us and as soon as possible

"yes sure kaoru" Tamaki said while opened his wallet and lend me the money "but what's wrong with you kaoru? You don't seem alright " of course I don't feel alright, I want to stop them before it's too late

* * *

**Please leave reviews and tell me what do you think about the story untill now**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hikaru POV**

My brother was horribly terrified when he told me and our friend, Tamaki, what he heard Kayoya and Mori talking about " calm down baby , we'll find a solution " holding his shaking hands "I won't let anybody harm us" I added but he doubtfully looked at me " how are we going to protect ourselves if they point guns to our heads? Or..or if they tortured us ..i don't know what kind of things they want to do.." he was speaking sense and we all knew that we should put a plan , knowing that Tamaki was standing by our side was a kind of a relief "you said they are going to take the next step once Hikaru leaves the hospital .. that would be in 3 days now " Tamaki said " I'll get you the two guns but I am not responsible about the sequences you'd put yourselves into" he said and we nodded. I looked at Kaoru's eyes and all I saw was suspense as if he didn't trusted Tamaki fully in this. I rested my hand on his shoulder "thank you Tamaki for this " he said while making half a smile "I'll go now to get them for you guys , good luck" he left the room. Kaoru turned to me " I don't trust him" he climbed the bed and sat beside me wrapping his hands around my left arm "Hikaru .." he whispered my name "I am tired of all this" he looked at me " me too. Let's try to get some sleep " we covered ourselves with the blanket and cuddled , kaoru made sure not to touch the surgery place and we slept.

**Kaoru POV**

In the middle of the night when Hikaru was sleeping peacefully I left the room and went to the bathroom that was close by , I closed the door on myself and sat on the toilet when somebody else entered the bathroom speaking on his phone, it didn't take me too long to figure that it was Mori's voice , he was talking in the phone with somebody

"Yes ! right after three days , once they get out of the hospital , HAHAH! No man , I am not going to dirt my hands with these little bastards and that's why I called you . No , I want you to finish them right after they get out , the elder twin's name is Hikaru , you'll recognize his short hair and more muscular body than his twin , yes once you finish Hikaru you kidnap The other twin , his name is Kaoru . why are you asking huh? My friend wants to rape him to death hahaha! The boy is too pretty you'll want to bang him all night if you see him HAHAH!" he was speaking badly about me and some tears went down my eyes but I held my breath , I didn't want him to know I was here. I needed to hear everything , the chance just came to me by its own " Zac? Yes , he's a police man that worked with us five years ago in stealing the Hitachiin's wealth, we killed him already and paid the police officers not to speak a word about him . after you kill Hikaru I want you to hide his body , I don't want any evidence on us, got it? , good " he finished the call , opened the water and then left the bathroom . when I made sure he left I took a deep breath and went out and back to Hikaru's room

Gladly there was a computer in the room ,I typed a threatening message and printed it ,mentioning that I know everything about Kayoya and Mori and I know the deal they had to fool the Hitachiin Twins , moreover that I have evidences and one of them that a police man named Zac was involved in the story and he was killed right after Mori and Kayoya shared the Hitachiin's wealth.. The last sentence said "you better leave the twins alone or I'll speak to the press". In worst cases they'd think it's from Tamaki. The only problem is that I didn't know how to send it to Kayoya. When suddenly an idea hit my mind. I went out the room , down to the first floor , the place was full of people waiting for doctors to check on them and nurses everywhere. I have noticed a blonde girl , wearing the nurses clothes so she works here and she was setting alone

"hey there" I said

"hey " she answered with a smile

"what are you doing here? You look bored "

"indeed I am , I work here since ever , nothing happens here , I am just bored"

"I see , you need to find a new job if you think you are bored"

"yeah I guess , so what's your name?"

" I am ka- *cough , cough* sorry " I didn't want to tell her my real name "my name is Kadu, and you?"

"I am Ean " she smiled to me and I smiled back to her "well , Kadu , from the look in your eyes I can tell that you are in love " I strangely looked at her , boy that was fast enough.

"I think so "

"why aren't you sure ?"

"I've wrote "him" a message expressing my feelings but failed to give it to him because he entered the hospital and I am not sure how am I going to give it to him " I faked a sad face" I don't really want to enter his room in this hour and not even any sooner , I think it'd creep him because errm , he doesn't know about me … I am like a shadow to him..not even a close friend."

"aww come one Kadu! I'll send your message to him , I can enter his room easily because I am a nurse, I'll help you in that !"

"oh this is nice of you but I don't really want to give you any troubles Ean.."

"no I want to do this for you!"

"oh thanks! He'd be sleeping by now so if you leave it on the desk beside him then that would be fine "

And so I gave her Kayoya room's number and the message,I kept my eyes on her as she took her tools and went inside his room , the excuse would be that she wants to check on him, after awhile she went out the room , I was waiting for her beside the stairs , she winked me and left , I gave her a thankful smile and went back to Hikaru's room

"where the hell where you in this hour ?" Hikaru was awake , setting on the bed "I'll tell you everything "

After I told Hikaru what I have done , unexpectedly Hikaru got annoyed

"damn it kaoru! "

"ahh..why..where did I go wrong?" I worriedly said

" you are selfish ! you'd have better told me before doing that ! plus last time your AWESOME plan failed and now I am here, what else now? This is not a game kaoru! We could lose our life because of this and you are just taking it all as if it was a game..AH!" he closed his eyes suddenly and moaned in pain , putting his hand on the surgery place "Hikaru!" I touched his hands but he pushed me away . I opened my eyes wildly "hika.." I got hurt and really pissed off , instead of facing him I walked to the window and faced it instead

" I did so because.. I wanted them to know that somebody strong is standing there with us. I think that we can fool them around like that , till you get out of here , we'd fool them with Mr. unanimous , and lead them out somewhere to meet him , and after that…" I turned my head to Hikaru "everything will be perfect again " I smirked to Hikaru who looked surprised "well.." he started but I cut him " I wouldn't do it this time if I wasn't sure .. I don't want to get raped to death you know..and I don't want them to kill you" I touched the cold window "but first of all we should get our guns" Hikaru stood up and walked to me and I kept looking at the window . he wrapped his arms around me "I am sorry my love" he whispered to my ear and bite gently on my neck , I held his hands "I love you the most" I felt that I didn't say so to him in a very long time "I love you too " he hugged me from the back and I closed my eyes as he printed kisses on my cheeks and jaw "we better leave the hospital secretly before the 3 days and hide somewhere" Hikaru said "yeah just after we get our guns" both of us smiled , knowing that this time, either we win everything or die.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kaoru POV**

We woke up the next morning to Tamaki

"here you go guys " he handed us two guns and new clothes "change to these , we must get you out of here immediately" , Hikaru looked at me and I helped him taking the hospital dress off and putting in his new shirt and pants then I put my clothes on "okay we are ready" we left , Hikaru taking my hand strongly , he's worried about what's going to happen next and so am I , we passed through the doctors and nurses and nobody seemed to notice us as we went out of the back door of the hospital , hiding guns on our clothes "hika.." I whispered to Hikaru's ear as Tamaki walked and opened the Limousine "try the gun , we can't trust him , remember.." I said and Hikaru looked at me smirking as he took the gun out and pointed to Tamaki "WOOH! What are you doing Hikaru! Put the gun down!" Tamaki screamed once he noticed Hikaru , and Hikaru shoot at him , Hikaru's hoppy is gun shooting so I knew he just wanted to scare Tamaki so I didn't stop him , the bullet passed upon Tamaki's head and didn't touch him but the poor guy fell on the ground "w-wha-the hell!" he terrified said "I had to try the gun " Hikaru said as he lent him a hand . Tamaki set behind the steering wheel while me and Hikaru sat in the back seat "where are you taking us?" I asked "to my summer house , on the mountain " he said "how much time would that take ?" Hikaru asked " hmm..sort of two hours " just when he said that Hikaru pushed up the button of the window that took a place between us and Tamaki "just tell us when we get there" Hikaru said and I smiled "you better not dirt my car you two punks !" Tamaki screamed and threw a tissue box at us. the window was completely shut I lied on the seat as Hikaru went upon me "what are you doing?" I asked knowing the answer "loving you" he said as he pressed his lips to mine and I held him closer to my body and kissed him back ,once we separated we gasped for air "that was rough " Hikaru said " I'll be more gentle but I really miss your lips " I smiled to him and sat on his lap " why don't you kiss me in front of everybody then?" I kissed his lips this time as I touched his neck he rest his hands on my hips "I thought you would get mad" he said then went down and kissed my neck "unn no ..ahh yeah right there" he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled down so my shoulder was shown he licked me there then kissed me again then he went down and fondled my nipple "th-that's sweet" he touched my belly softly sending shivers down my chine and dick , I blushed to that and he smiled then kissed me sweetly on my cheek "you're just too cute " and kissed my lips again for the last time before unbutton my pants and pull it half the way down to my knees , I touched his chest and pulled his shirt off "Hikaru..Careful not to hurt yourself" I looked at his surgery , the fabric was covering it "don't worry babe" he fondled my cheek and smiled comforting me. Touching my boxer and pulled it down a little so my hips were showing, he went down and licked me there " I love it here , you're curves are sexy" he was setting on the chair while I was standing between his legs , the car was big enough yet I had to bend a little , I touched his hair and hugged him , he hide his head on my chest as playing with his hands on my back

He lent down and bite my boxer with his teeth pulling it down the way then took it off with the pants so basically I got completely naked. "Hikaru.." I shyly said because he took a minute just staring at my naked body "you're perfect" he finally said "duh! I am not " I said " you keep looking down at yourself and think that you are not good enough when in fact you are too perfect for me " he brought me to a very delicious and loving kiss , I felt really complete when he said that "let me .. give you some pleasure first please " I said as he smirked to me , I sat down between his legs and touched his legs then dick "take it off" he said and I unzipped his pants and pulled it down then I took off his shoes and moved his pants . suddenly the car stopped , I opened the window between us an Tamaki a little "Tono what's the matter?" I asked "traffic lights you silly !" he said "meh" I closed the window again getting back to Hikaru who has already moved his own boxers , I sat down and positioned myself , I held his dick and licked it making Hikaru closing his eyes and taking a deep breath , I thought that I don't have to suck it hardly because he's already hard , so I sucked it gently as he moaned , I liked to take Hikaru all in me even if it gave me pain , I coughed some times as I finished sucking he was hard enough "Hikaru" I said shyly as I lied down in the chair "make love to me " I said to him , opening my legs to him , I got already hard from his touching " we need something liquid first baby , I can't make you bleed!" he looked around us , the limo was full with wine bottles , he took one and opened it , covering his long dick with it then his hand he put some on hole "ah.." I moaned when he touched me there "I'm going to be gentle as well " he jokingly said and I gave him an annoyed look , he always says he's going to be gentle but once he is in he loses himself and hits too hard "okay you know it's not in my hand , you're just too tight and hot !" I blushed for that , I know that he can't control it though ,so I relaxed myself as Hikaru positioned himself "ready" , " yes yes just go in" .

After some time we were done making love in Tamaki's car "he'll kill us.." I said between gasps , my own semen was on Hikaru's chest , as wine turned the brown seats to sort of black, what a mess we mad , I looked at Hikaru who took some tissues from the box and started cleaning me, he wiped the semen away "I can do it by my own though .." I said , but I was really tiered to do this "relax I got this" he said and finally I was clean again , he cleaned himself and the chair , putting all the dirty tissues in the trash beside the car's right left door. Hikaru put his boxers on and mine as well , soon we were all clothed up again "Hikaru , the guns!" I said while looking under the seat "here" he said and I got surprised" what ? did you thought that I forgot about them?" he handed me my gun and put my feet on his lap , he fondled my toes and massaged my feet , he knows how much I like that "Kaoru ..if something happens to me I want you to run away and stay alive, do not let anybody touch you" I got surprised "what! Why are you saying that?" I wondered "we are going to always stay together , don't you ever leave me Hikaru !" I sat well even though it hurt after sex and wrapped my arms around him , he hugged me back tightly "just saying ..I mean in case , you know shit happens " I refused to even imagining that " no..no..no..just no .." I felt my eyes hurting with tears "Oh Kaoru ! Don't cry.." he pulled my face and fondled my cheeks "I am sorry .."he said softly "I shouldn't say that , I am an idiot "he kissed me on my forehead and I closed my eyes and moved my tears with my long sleeve " I love you so much Hikaru " looking at his golden eyes then rest my head on his chest as we both laid on the chair "I love you too more than anything else "he smiled then clicked the button so the windows opened and fresh air entered the car , I closed my eyes , looks like we still have an hour to go.

**Tamaki POV**

I drove all the way from the city to the mountains and seems that Hikaru and Kaoru slept because I stopped hearing their noises. Even though they changed a lot there is still that part within themselves that stayed the same , they are still living in their own world and after Hikaru pointed the gun at me , I made sure that they didn't even trust me. I can't blame them with anything , they have been in too much before. I hope they get through it without any injuries. "hey tono " Hikaru said from behind me "what is it?" I asked " do you want a drink?" he handed me a beer and I accepted it , it's my own beer after all. He jumped from the back seat to the seat next to me. "did he sleep?" I asked meaning Kaoru "yes , he used all his energy enjoying my D " he said and I rolled my eyes , I'll never understand the kind of relationship between these two , never "you'll never get married to him you know , that's illegal all over the planet" Hikaru gave me the "duh " face and added " challenge considered" , " what ! Hikaru , you are the most perverted guy in the world " , " die Tono , I love him and he loves me why is it pervert! Just deal with it .." he said and looked from the window when he noticed the high mountain " is your house up there?" he asked " yes it is " , "I don't like high places so much "he said and so I drove to the top , once we got there I went out of the car and Hikaru went to the back seat to get Kaoru who didn't bother walking. "tono , are you sure they won't find us here.." Kaoru said from Hikaru's shoulder "I hope not " I opened the door by the key as we all entered , we took our shoes off and Hikaru took Kaoru 's shoes off "hey can't you even take your shoes off by your own?" I asked him and Hikaru gave me the death look "he can , but I like to treat him as a princess" Hikaru said "you mad bro?" Kaoru said and they both laughed , I sighed , maybe I should have treated Haruhi the same way , maybe she wouldn't love Hikaru if I did ..

"make yourself at home " I gave the keys to Hikaru "what! Are you leaving?" , " yes of course ! if they find out that I disappeared they will know you are here " I said to them waved goodbye , walked to my car and drove to my house again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hikaru POV**

It's raining cats and dogs outside and I opened the fireplace to get some warmth. After that we picked a movie to watch and cuddled on the couch with a blanket on us for some time when the house's phone suddenly rang " I'll get it " kaoru said and walked to the phone and picked it up "hello..?" he said but nobody answered " nobody answered , I wonder who would call here anyways .." when he said that I understood everything! " Kaoru! ,nobody supposed to know that we are here right ! why would anybody call here ! unless..that's Kayoya wants to make sure …that..that we are here " I hit the wall in anger " oh my god.."Kaoru walked to me "they heard my voice.." he said and I nodded " oh my god I am sorry Hikaru !" he took my hand , I know how scared he is now that they know where we are "listen to me.. we should hide " I said and took his hand , leading him with me out of the house " hika where are we going ! it's raining badly " I ignored what he said , I have to concentrate on making a plan , suddenly I stopped because an idea just hit my mind , entering the house again , after we got somehow wet , I took kaoru to the room "take off your clothes " I said "wh..why?" he asked "DO IT!" I screamed at him and he got surprised, I didn't scream at him since a quiet long time , and so he started taking off his shirt , I looked around me and picked a very silky bed sheet , after awhile kaoru was only wearing his underwear " I want you to pretend you are asleep , come on" I said and he lied on the bed I covered him with the sheet " here's the plan , first of all you got to give me your gun.. " I said

**Nobody's POV**

Kayoya and Mori knew that the Hikaru left the hospital before the 3 days . And when Kayoya found the letter beside his bed , he read it and had to make sure who put it in his room so he went to the hospital security and asked them to check the camera tape , when he didn't saw anybody entering his room but the nurses he lost his mind and called for Mori.

"nobody has entered my room at all! " said Kayoya

" well.. I have an explanation for all this ..HAHAHA it was easy fooling them" said Mori

"what are you talking about man!" Kayoya asked

"you see , I had a feeling that Kaoru suspected something between me and you so I had to make sure of how many information he knew " Mori said grapping a beer from the fridge "I saw him walking to the bathroom so I followed him and pretended speaking on the phone " he opened his beer and drank some " I mentioned all the information written in the message" Mori finished and smirked , Kayoya smiled to what he heard "so, it's written by Kaoru himself" Kayoya said and mori nodded

" the only person that was helping them from the beginning with is Tamaki" Kayoya said" so he's probably the one hiding them right now "

Kayoya asked one of his people to check all the places owned by Tamaki and to check which one is the most far place

"prepare yourself because tonight .. everything will done" said Kayoya

Kayoya and Mori decided to go alone to the house because nobody is supposed to know about anything but both of them; they wanted to finish Hikaru while enjoying their time with kaoru before finishing him too. After all that they had to make sure the twins were in the house so they called the house's number and of course kaoru picked it up and they heard his voice. Getting their guns ready, they started driving to the mountains.

**Hikaru POV**

I think I think too much more than normal people should , it gives me nightmares and I can't sleep most nights because of that but in the other hand.. my over thinking process always helped me getting out of problems and this time it helped understand the way Kayoya and Mori thinks , the humans' nature is so sophisticated but not once you practice it on your enemies.

"Hikaru..I am scared " kaoru said from his place in the bed "you're going to be okay , I'll kill them before they touch you baby" I kissed his forehead "I'll never let anybody touch you..never" I smiled to him "but now I want you to be strong for me ,I'll put an end to all of this and I'll get our parents wealth back . it's revenge kaoru ..it's our right to do this" I fondled his cheek as I knelt down and left a kiss on his lips. I left my lover in the bed with white sheets on him that made his figure looks so majestic.

I went out the house and hid under a tree , it was raining badly and it was too dark so nobody will notice me . after sometime I noticed a car light coming from the street , so they arrived , they parked the car away from the house as they walked slowly , checking the place , they entered from the main gate that I left opened . they sneaked in the house , breaking the door knob quietly and entering the house .

**Kaoru's POV**

I heard the foot steps coming closer to the room I am in , I closed my eyes shut and slower my breath , which is the hadrest part when you are terrified , I wanted them to believe that I was asleep .

The room's door went wild open as they walked to me , one of them whistled when he saw me naked and being covered with a silky sheet, he jumped on the bed , literally on me , I opened my eyes on surprised to find Kayoya upon me "wh-what .." i whispered to him and couldn't move because he held my hands "hey you sexy one , didn't you miss me " Kayoya said , and I looked away just to face Mori "where is your brother?" he whispering asking me but I didn't answer , knowing Hikaru must be close by "you're not going to speak ha! I'll make you scream then" Kayoya said moving the sheet away and unzipping his pants while mori forced his fingers to my mouth " suck them " he ordered me but I refused even though he was pointing the gun on my head , he licked my face, I started crying .. I am so disgusted by them and scared , where is Hikaru..

Just when the thought hit me , I shut my eyes to the voice of two gunshots and once I opened them I saw mori bleeding to death in the ground while Kayoya screaming in pain "KAORU THE GUNS" Hikaru screamed as I held both their guns and left the bed , I walked to Hikaru and hid behind him , I was breathing hardly , Hikaru used both his gun and my gun to shoot them both at the same time. Seeing both of them bleeding and screaming on pain . " your screams are like a symphony to my ears " Hikaru smirked as he walked to mori who was dying in the ground , he pointed the gun at him "Hikaru no !" I stopped him from killing mori . suddenly Hany's image came to my mind , he said he's in love with him ..maybe he'd stand a chance to live .."Hany didn't harm us with anything..he'll get hurt " ,"heh..kaoru " Hikaru looked strange , he looked so unlike him . suddenly he held my hand and let me hold the gun "Hikaru please no.." I begged him "why not?". , "please.." I begged him "okay whatever you want" we left Mori bleeding on the ground , and Hikaru went to Kayoya

I turned my head away from Mori and looked to Hikaru who held Kayoya's phone on his hand and pointing the gun at him on the other hand

"now you'll write me a check and you'll return all my parent's money to me and I promise you to let you live " Hikaru said to Kayoya who terrified took his checks book outside his pocket and wrote the check for Hikaru and signed it . Hikaru took it and put it on his pocket "now I'll call the bank and you'll tell them that you want to send all that money to my bank account " Hikaru said to him and Kayoya nodded "they better not suspect anything you understand ?"

"y-yes I ..I understand " Kayoya said and took a deep breath as Hikaru pressed the Bank number , Kayoya told them to send 50 millions to Hikaru's account and he told them that they'll receive a check soon , they asked him for numbers and stuff that I didn't understand and after five minutes Hikaru received a message on his phone from the bank saying that the money was sent for him .

"last thing .." Hikaru said as he wrapped ropes around Kayoya and bind him to the heating system "I won the game " Hikaru smirked to Kayoya and walked to me , he took my clothes which were on the table beside the window and started dressing me up. Neither one of us said a word. once he finished he looked at me lovingly and kissed my lips in front of Kayoya who was still looking "hika.." I whispered and hugged him he hugged me back and fondled my back "it's all right now sweetheart .. let's go baby " we went out of the room , Hikaru carrying me in a bride way , leaving Kayoya and Mori bleeding to death inside . Hikaru locked the door and threw the key on the floor .

He took me out that house , I held an umbrella upon us . "I'll drive the car they used to get here " Hikaru said to me , looks like they parked it far from here because we walked for sometime .

Hikaru drove all the way back to the city , we stopped in the closest bank and Hikaru went to check his account , he took out 5 thousand dollars and got back to the car . " let's go to tamaki's house " Hikaru said and I looked worriedly at him "Hikaru what are you saying ?" I asked " we'll leave the country dear , we need our passports and papers , I left them in tamaki's place" he smiled to me and I saw that coming , we can't stay here because as soon as their families discover their death they will be after us.

Without any questions from tamaki , we thanked him for his help and took our stuff from his house and went to the airport .

"I think we should go to Italy because the next plane is after 10 minutes" I said looking at the flights schedule in the big screen "Italy it is " Hikaru said as he picked two tickets for us and as went inside the plane . Hikaru sat beside the window and I sat beside him. "so you picked tickets of the first class , seriously Hikaru !" I said to him as he fixed my belt "yeah , we must enjoy our time , it's a long flight " I breathed deeply , the plane started moving and we left the country .

After getting to Italy we paid to get new IDs and new passports with different names, we took all of our money away from the bank and put it under our new names , after that we left Italy to Spain by the train and totally hide any trace that would lead anybody to us.

Buying a nice house for ourselves , we decided to complete our education and to tell you the truth we didn't want to live the rich life again , we got new friends and they never knew we were rich , we went to a normal art college and lived in a normal house in a normal neighborhood , only if our parents could see us now. We have won the game. We read what the newspapers in Japan said about what happened , both Kayoya and Mori died that night . their families wanted us dead and put a prize for that but they will never find us.

One day Hikaru knelt on his knee and put a ring on my finger "..hikaru.." it was the first time I say his real name since we got to Spain "marry me" he asked me and I felt butterflies , I don't know if putting the marriage name to our relationship would actually change anything but that was very sweet of him " yes I will" I said to him and we kissed . no we didn't make a party or even tell anybody about this because it might be the strangest thing ever and we didn't want to pay attention to ourselves by doing something the world would talk about so we kept it a secret and lived happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it :) please leave reviews and tell me what do you think !**

**thanks for reading :))**


End file.
